


Pretend Fiance

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Daisuga AU, Family, Fanfic, Humor, KurooTsukki - Freeform, M/M, Married BokuAka, Romance, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, let's see how I'm gonna tag things here XD, match making family, rich sawamura daichi, romantic comedy daisuga version, servant sugawara koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi, youngest son of the Sawamura's, a very well-known and wealthy family, suddenly found himself in a tight situation. He is obligated to present a bride within one week, by hook or by crook. Who else will he run to? Of course none other than his secretary/best friend Sugawara Koushi.</p><p>Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi's bestfriend and secretary, suddenly found himself in a tight situation. What situation? He was first and foremost the Sawamura's youngest son's best friend and Secretary. Now? Sugawara Koushi is to be Sawamura Daichi's bride. How did he got himself in this mess anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHARACTERS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys!! It's me again with another book on the way. :D I've had this idea ever since and finally I can start on it.
> 
> Beware of my OC's since this is sort of like a family fic. :)
> 
> I hope you all will like it!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in Haikyuu!! They belong to Furudate-sensei. I only own my OC's.
> 
> Let's go and find some DaiSuga Happiness.. ♡♡♡♡

**Just to get you guys familiar with my OC's. Here are the characters for this fic!**

 

**SAWAMURA FAMILY**

**SAWAMURA DEN’ICHIROU –** Daichi’s grandpa and the head of the family before. He was a kind-hearted man like Daichi but he also had that commanding and stern aura around him although he doted too much on his grandsons and great grandchildren too much. He’s like the older version of Daichi. Most says that Daichi resembles his grandpa more.

 **SAWAMURA DAISUKE –** Den’ichirou’s only son and Daichi’s Dad and the current family ahead and also the CEO of their company. He was a fair man and very hard-working too. His aura oozes authority that will make you succumb and follow. A born leader. He was seen as being stern when in the office but when he’s with his family he was the goofiest. Always cracking jokes and all making them laugh. A very lively man. But even if he’s like this, his 3 sons respected him and looked up to him.

 **SAWAMURA SAYURI –** The Sawamura’s first lady and Daichi’s mom. She is the very picture of a Yamato Nadeshiko. What with her black hair and warm brown eyes like Daichi’s. Not only is she smart but she is also strong-willed and it was honed by being in a household full of pheromones. She is very caring and loving. She has her own ways of disciplining her boys without raising her hand and only using her voice. All the Sawamura’s are scared of her for some reason.

 **SAWAMURA DAIKI –** Sawamura Daisuke’s first son. He is a serious person and strong-willed like his mother. He rarely shows expression outside of the house and is very strict too. But he has his soft spot for his youngest brother, Daichi. He is known for spoiling Daichi too much though it is not shown on his expressions. He has twin sons and Daiki is also known to succeed his father when Daisuke retired in the future.

 **SAWAMURA AYAME –** Daiki’s wife. A very beautiful woman and is elegant in her own ways. She has brown medium length hair with black eyes. She idolized his mother-in-law and was dreaming to be like her too in the future. Though Sayuri says that Ayame has her own beauty and power to be able to take care of the household. She’s very shy and soft spoken but she has many talents that Daiki is proud of and she is smart also. She loves her whole family very much.

 **SAWAMURA AKI & SAWAMURA SHIMA –** Daiki’s twin sons. They are in high school already and unlike other twins they are not identical. Aki’s personality is just like his grandpa Daisuke but he easily gets angry or annoyed. While Shima is like his mother and father, quiet and rarely talks. They are complete opposites of each other. Daichi spoils them so much though.

 **SAWAMURA DAIJIRO –** Sawamura Daisuke’s second son. And just like his father he is very quirky and jovial though he shows it. He spoils Daichi so much too. Though most people see him as someone who likes to play around he also has a serious side. He helps in managing the company along with Daiki and Daisuke.  He has two children. Two girls. One from his first wife the other one adopted when he remarried his second wife.

 **SAWAMURA MAYU –** Daijiro’s first wife. She was very beautiful and also has a cheerful personality like his husband. Unfortunately she has an illness and died after giving birth to their first daughter. She’s like the sunshine in the family and she will never be forgotten.

 **SAWAMURA YUKI (YUKIO) –** Daijiro’s second wife (husband). He is a cross-dresser and everyone was honestly surprised when Daijiro introduced him. Since the family is very much open-minded, they never questioned the relationship between the two. It was only inside the family that Yuki is known to be a male. But in the outside world he is introduced as she. Yuki is very slim. And his body is pretty much like a woman minus the female parts. He had undergone a surgery so he can have a breast to avoid being found out about his gender. The whole family is very supportive of him. He is a very cheerful person and very kind and helpful too. It’s no wonder Daijiro loved him no matter what he is.

 **SAWAMURA MIYU –** Daijiro’s first daughter on his first wife. She has a very bubbly personality and she looks exactly like her mother. She had no qualms that her father married a cross-dresser. She loves Yuki like a real mother and they got along so well. She is currently in her last year of middle school and was expected to graduate in the top of the class. She loves her baby sister so much.

 **SAWAMURA EIRI –** The Sawamura’s youngest member, Daijiro’s youngest daughter. She have brown hair and eyes. She was adopted though but never was she treated otherwise by her family. She’s only a baby when Yuki found her at an alleyway. She is a quiet one and the Sawamura’s loves spoiling her so much because when she smiles it is very soothing. She is closest with Sugawara Koushi though and most of the time when Suga is in the main house or when he is still in the main house she will follow him like a little duckling and everyone thinks it’s so cute. She’s currently 6 years old.

 **SAWAMURA DAICHI –** Daisuke’s youngest son. Even at the young age of 28 he had achieved a lot already. It is clear in the family that he is favoured by everyone but he was still humble and down to earth. He loves his family very much though sometimes they can be very annoying. Especially when they try to play match maker. He does not want to get married yet and he had a reason too. Unfortunately that’s what has gotten him into a tricky situation in his family.

**SUGAWARA FAMILY**

**SUGAWARA KEIJI –** Suga’s grandpa. He is very strict but has a soft spot towards his grandson Koushi. He is currently on vacation in some country. His wife passed away a long time ago but she had lived a good life.

 **SUGAWARA KAITO –** Suga’s Dad. He was a no non-sense man and he and Daichi’s dad got along because they are of the same age. He is strict with the servants though in a gentle way. He loves his son very much because Koushi is the last gift that his deceased wife had left for him. He is also very understanding and reliable person.

 **SUGAWARA RIN –** Koushi’s mom. She has the same face as Koushi up to the last detail. Koushi is like the boy version of his mom. She is a gentle woman and very kind to booth. She is Sayuri’s bestfriend though she isn’t wealthy like her. When Sayuri came in the Sawamura household, she brought Rin with her and that’s how she met her husband. Unfortunately she died because of a mysterious illness that has no cure but before that happens she was able to give birth to her son and spend time with Koushi until he was two years old.

 **SUGAWARA KOUSHI –** Kaito’s only son and Daichi’s secretary/right-hand man and bestfriend. He was supposed to be Daiki’s right hand but things happened and now he is Daichi’s secretary. Everyone had dubbed him as refreshing cause he always have that gentle aura around him that is very soothing. He grew up together with Daichi and he vowed to be Daichi’s support up to the end. He holds one secret that he do not plan to tell anyone especially Daichi.

**☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆**


	2. Into The Chaos We Go!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter one!
> 
> Enjoy!!

_“Daichi.”_

_Someone is saying his name. So softly like a lullaby._

_“Daichi.”_

_There it is again. And when Daichi looked around he was in a beach and there ahead of him and not far from him an angel is standing._

_He was smiling so beautifully towards Daichi beckoning for him to come closer._

_“Daichi.”_

_And Daichi did. Slowly but surely he walked closer, reaching his hand out. And when he was standing closer towards the angel just a few inches separating them, that’s when Daichi realized something._

_“Suga!” He breathed. It was Suga._   
_Suga let out a breathless chuckle and Daichi was so taken. Suga was just so dazzling with the blue water surrounding him. Daichi didn’t even want to blink. He was just so beautiful. How come Daichi never noticed before?_

_“What are you doing here?” Daichi asked and Suga looked at him with a warm smile._

_“Just want to be with you. Don’t you want to?” Suga asked with a small pout which makes Daichi smile and shook his head._

_“No. No. Of course I want you here.” And with that Daichi was blinded by Suga’s smile. Daichi reached out tracing Suga’s stunning face, his fingers gracing the beauty mark that always takes his attention. “Suga.” Daichi whispered and slowly he cupped Suga’s face bringing it closer to his._

_Suga closed his eyes and so did Daichi and when their lips were about to meet Daichi was suddenly blinded._

_And that’s when he woke up._

Daichi squinted at the light that attacked his eyes and he groaned burying his face into the pillow.

“Daichi wake up!!!” Someone yelled and Daichi groaned in response it was so different with his dream. Why can’t Suga be like the Suga in his dream?

He can feel the other one stepping closer to him and then the bed dip and warm hands started shaking his shoulder. “Daichi! Wake up now. We have a schedule today remember?” And in the feat of at least making his dreams come true Daichi’s hands shoot out to grab Suga’s and pulled.

And the next thing Suga knew is that he was now lying on top of a bare muscular chest and sinewy arms wounded around his slim waist locking him in place. “Mmm. Much better.” Daichi breathed on his neck making Suga flushed to the roots of his hair. This is so awkward no matter how you look at it.

He tried pushing but the other won’t budge. “Daichi let go.” He said quietly and blushing. This is not good especially when the embrace just got tighter. “Hmmm? No… Just 5 more minutes.. ‘kay?” Daichi mumbled and Suga can feel that this is a losing battle especially when Daichi’s breathing starts to even out. “Fine.” He grumbled quietly and without him knowing his eyes closed too by being lulled to the sound of a steady heartbeat and warm breath on his neck.

The next time Suga woke up is because of the blaring sound of his phone. He jumped up and looks around feeling disoriented for a moment. Then he remembered where his phone is and dug it from inside his pocket. Daichi sat up also rubbing his eyes and yawning looking amusedly at the panicking Suga.

“Hello?” Suga answered not even looking at the caller ID.   
_“Koushi? Where are you?”_ That voice is pretty familiar. Suga pulled the phone away and saw his Dad’s name on the caller ID and his eyes widened. “DAD! I’m really sorry!! I was having a hard time waking up Daichi and I fell asleep too because of him!” Daichi snickered and Suga grab the nearest pillow and hit Daichi’s head.

Suga heard a sigh from the other line and he sat up straight and attentively. _“I know this will happen. Don’t worry you still have an hour to get yourself here in the main house. No more no less Koushi.”_ Suga’s Dad said gently but sternly and Suga smiled. “Thanks Dad. We’ll be there in a jiffy. Bye!”

With that he ended the call and got out from the bed, putting his hands on his hips, he looked sternly at the half naked man sitting in the middle with a goofy smile. “YOU!” He pointed at Daichi. “Out of the bed and into the shower. NOW!” He commanded.

The dark-haired man just looked at him with a teasing smile. “Only if you join me.” He teased making the silver-haired man to flush once again. “You….” He grabbed the pillow once again and attacked Daichi. “Stop fooling around! What are you? A kid!” Suga huffed annoyed. He really didn’t like it when Daichi teased him like this.

But before anything else let me introduce these two.

His name is Sugawara Koushi. He is currently the secretary of the youngest son of the Sawamura household, Sawamura Daichi. The Sawamura’s is a wealthy family and ever since way back then his family had been serving the Sawamura’s for god knows how long. When he was a child Suga had learned that his family is tied to the Sawamura’s because of the kindness the family had given to the Sugawara’s centuries ago. It wasn’t like the Sugawara’s are imprisoned with the obligation to serve the Sawamura’s, it was the Sugawara’s own choice to stay and they did. And it was passed from generation to generation.

Their generation was a bit odd though. Suga’s grandpa, had served as the head butler when Daichi’s grandpa became the head of the family, they retired together too. Same with Suga’s and Daichi’s Dad. Currently Daichi’s dad, Sawamura Daisuke, is the head of the family, making Suga’s Dad his right hand man.   
When Daisuke’s first son was born it was expected that the Sugawara’s first son will be his right hand but even after the second Sawamura child the Sugawara’s still haven’t had their first. When the Sugawara’s announced their first born, a few months after that, the Sawamura’s announced their third child.

Suga and Daichi were born on the same year, just a few months apart.  They grew up together and do anything and everything together. It was even hard separating them when they were kids. (Daichi won’t let go of Suga.) They were best of friends. Even the schools they went to are the same and both of them are exceptional. What with the good looks, brains, and talents that of course they work hard with. A very good pair indeed.

The Sawamura’s even considered Suga like their son too. When Suga’s mom died because of illness, Daichi’s mom had become his mom too and when both of them graduated from university that’s when things changed in the two household.

Supposed to be Suga is to be Sawamura Daiki’s (Sawamura’s first-child) right hand as per tradition and Suga had no qualms about it. It was his destiny after all. (Though deep inside he longed to be on Daichi’s side.) But everyone was shock when Daichi stood up and say he’s not going to hand over Suga even to his oldest brother. Everyone was shock per se, especially Suga. Daichi is the most behave and a very good kid, though he had times when he likes to fool around, so that kind of behavior was a surprise for everyone.

He reasoned with his father and grandfather of how he needed Suga to be on his side making Suga blush to the tips of his ears. And because of that the whole household agreed with it and glad that Daichi made a decision on his own and stood his ground. And with that Suga started to be his right-hand man though Daichi insist that he and Suga are always equal in every aspect.   
When Daichi was climbing the ladder towards a great position in the company (because he does not want to be seen as someone riding the coattails of his family just because he is the youngest), Suga was there by his side to support him. They made a good combi in the company too and everyone had seen what a good leader will make Daichi.

Eventually when he was able to stand on his own, Daichi created his own business and it grew. Now he has his own company to oversee and Suga beside him to keep him on the ground and rip him into shape and keep Daichi on his toes. Like their current situation right now.

This is one of the things that make Suga frustrated. Daichi now have his own flat where he and Suga are living together. (Daichi said it is more convenient if they are together.) And waking Daichi up every single morning is one of the hardest tasks so far. Daichi isn’t a morning person unlike Suga. Suga remembered what happened earlier which made him blush and he continued hitting Daichi with the pillow until the brown haired man surrendered.

“OKAY! Okay!! I’m going now!” Daichi said between chuckles as Suga huffed at him. “You better be or we’re going to be late.” Suga said and turn around to open Daichi’s wardrobe and starts looking for the appropriate attire for Daichi while he continued on ranting on. “I reminded you last night before we sleep that you have a schedule today. And anyway! How many times do I have to remind you to stop sleeping half naked with the AC blaring! You’re gonna catch a cold! And that would be so troublesome! You should---“

Suga’s next words got caught in his throat when he felt strong arms wound around his slim waist and he groaned. “Daichi….” He said warningly. “What? Why are you so rattled anyway? It’s just a family meeting.” Daichi said easily and Suga sighed. He wondered when Daichi will take this family meeting seriously.

He mustered his best glare and craned his neck to the man behind him. Daichi chuckled already getting that Suga is getting pissed. Besides he finds it cute to see Suga getting annoyed but he’s not going to tell anyone about that. “Okay. Okay. I’m going.” He let go and went towards the bathroom but before he was fully inside he took a peek at Suga.

“Suga?”

“Hm?” Suga looked questioningly at the dark-haired man.

“My option is still open.”

“What option?”

“Still want to shower together?” Daichi said with a wink and Suga’s face scrunch up in annoyance.

“SAWAMURA DAICHI!!!”

Daichi laughed loud and went inside the bathroom not even bothering to close the door and the next thing Suga heard is the running water of the shower.  
He sighed heavily lifting the dark blue button up shirt and black pants from the wardrobe, laying it out on the bed.

One more thing about Daichi and Suga?

THEY ARE DEFINITELY NOT DATING.

Yes folks you heard that right, no matter how you see the situation. That is what makes Suga frustrated and rattled at the same time.

First he’s in love with Daichi. HIS BEST FRIEND for Pete’s sake.

Second, he is Daichi’s secretary, SO DATING IS DEFINITELY OUT OF THE QUESTION.

Third! DAICHI IS NOT MADLY IN LOVE WITH HIM, unlike Suga. He just loves to tease Suga for reasons Suga does not know.

Suga sighed once more. No matter how many times he punched inside his head that nothing will happen with him and Daichi his heart is so stubborn and still hopes.

He knows for sure that freakin’ hope will be the death of him.  
Suga sighed more. No use overthinking on things like this. He proceeded to the kitchen in their shared flat to make Daichi’s morning coffee. A few minutes later Daichi came out and joined him on the kitchen and after that they proceeded to the parking lot and drove towards the main house.

**→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→**

The Sawamura Estate isn’t that grand as what everyone thought it is. It was a simple Japanese styled house that is bigger than what a normal one is supposed to be. It has its own aesthetics to be proud of. The house would be something thing one would say simple but elegant. The whole family lives there (except for Daichi and Suga) and that house had witnessed generation after generation of the Sawamura’s and Sugawara’s.

They parked the car at the estate and servants immediately greeted them upon arriving at the genkan. Suga’s Dad included. “Okaerinasai Daichi-sama.” “Tadaima. Daichi is fine Kaito-san how many times do I have to tell you that.” Daichi said not really chiding but then Suga’s Dad just smiled at him the way Suga did when he have no intention of following Daichi’s request/order and Daichi just sighed they are really father and son.

“Master Daisuke along with your entire family member is already waiting for your arrival in the living room.” Sugawara Kaito says and Daichi nodded. “Okay I’ll head there.” Then the older Sugawara turned to his son. “Koushi will you assist me for a moment?” Suga nodded his head. “Hai.”

Both of the Sugawara’s bowed towards Daichi. “Excuse us for a moment Daichi-sama. But we have preparations to make.” Kaito says and when Daichi nodded in consent both father and son went on the other way. Daichi shrugged and proceeded to the living room where he is immediately bombarded by his mother and two (?) sisters-in-law. Thank god his nieces and nephews aren’t there or it will be a circus. He greeted both of his brothers and father and grandfather. Daichi wonders what they are going to talk about that required everyone to be present.

He got his answer a few minutes later though.

“As I was saying. I’m sure all of you are aware what you’re going to inherit when I passed away.” Sawamura Den’ichirou started. “Ojii-san shouldn’t say such ill things.” Sawamura Daijiro said with a small frown and the female member of the family agrees with him even Daichi. “As much as I don’t want to Daijiro it will definitely happen. Anyway that is what is said on my will BUT.” Den’ichirou paused and looked at Daichi, the others did too and why is it that Daichi felt like he’s a cornered mouse in a lion’s den?

“What?” He asked them all.

“Daichi will only get his inheritance if he is married.” Den’ichirou finished with a winning smile. ‘Oh so that’s what this is all about!’ Daichi thought. Ever since he became stable his family had been at his throat to get him to marry someone. That’s why he moved out of the house bringing Suga along in hopes that they will shut up about it and they did for some reason.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Fine by me.” The others look hopefully. “If I don’t get my inheritance at this time. I don’t plan on getting married at this moment either way. I’m in no rush.” He smiled at them winningly as they groaned frustratingly. Well two can play this game.

Den’ichirou’s eyebrows met at the middle. His plan backfired. What do they do now? Luckily he was saved by his son. “Well then Daichi.” Sawamura Daisuke says as a start. “What about this. Whether you like it or not, as the head of this household, I say that if you don’t present a bride within one week I will have no choice but to engage you with someone else. That is final.” Daisuke says with authority in his voice and the others look at him shocked and amazed except for the youngest Sawamura in the room.

“WHAT?????!!!!” Daichi shouted in shock with his eyes wide and his face getting pale as the moments pass by.

Now what should he do?

**☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the first chapter!! How is it?? Did you guys like it?? More fun things to come in the next chapters!!! So stay tuned guys!!
> 
> See you on the next chapter!!
> 
> ELIE


	3. Let's Play Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please be my boyfriend Koushi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Elie here again bringing you something that I hope can amused you guys one way or another.. XD
> 
> So withour further ado...
> 
> DOZO!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Characters in Haikyuu!! Are never mine they are fully owned by Furudate-sensei. The OCs are the only ones I owned.. :D

_CHAPTER RECAP:_

_“Well then Daichi.” Sawamura Daisuke says as a start. “What about this. Whether you like it or not, as the head of this household, I say that if you don’t present a bride within one week I will have no choice but to engage you with someone else. That is final.” Daisuke says with authority in his voice and the others look at him shocked and amazed except for the youngest Sawamura in the room._

_“WHAT?????!!!!” Daichi shouted in shock with his eyes wide and his face getting pale as the moments pass by._

_Now what should he do?_

**☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆**

Daichi can describe his father in one word at this moment.

Fucking persistent.

Oh wait that's two word. Well nevermind. Don't get him wrong though. He loves his father and his whole family very much! But it's just sometimes he get's annoyed when they are very persistent.

Why can't they leave him and his lovelife alone! Argh!

And what frustrates Daichi the most is that his father knows, just like the back of his hand, that Daichi is not one to break rules in the family. What is set for him to do he always follow obediently. Well except for that one time that he stood up and fought over with his brother for Suga or the times when they always sneak out when they were young. But that’s not the point now.

Daichi wants to pull his hair out. What should he do now? He can’t just disobey that. But he doesn’t want to marry anyone except for the one he loves.

“But why??” Daichi asked finding ways to argue over this nonsense. This is unfair. It’s like a ‘me-against-the-world scenario, Sawamura Daichi against the Sawamura Clan version. Isn’t that really unfair? Where’s the justice there!

“Well why not?” Daisuke asked. “Daichi you’re already at the right age to marry someone. It’s not like you’re going to lose something. In fact you’re going to gain from it.” Daisuke said matter of factly and nodding his head along with his father, Den'ichirou.

Daichi groaned. He knows that when his father is set to do something he’ll make sure it is done, immediately if possible. He needs backup! He needs help from his loving older brothers!

He looks pleadingly for help towards Daiki and Daijiro but for some reason they are not looking at him and were both quiet now that he noticed it. When his gaze accidentally landed on his mother he paled. Now he knows why his brothers are like that. Sayuri’s eyes foretold torture if help was given to Daichi.

‘We’re sorry dear otouto-chan (little brother) but at this moment please pretend we don’t exist and you have nowhere else to run to.’ Daiki and Daijiro thought at the same time.

This is a losing battle. A landslide. How will Daichi get out of this? He was brought out of his thoughts by his mother though. She spoke so calmly but with authority in her voice.

“Besides Daichi why won’t you marry anyone anyway? Or maybe do you have someone you’re currently getting steady with?” His mother asked but then that gave Daichi an idea and his expression change into surprise!

But then his family thought of other things, like what Sayuri said was right. “It seems mother was right.” Ayame, Daiki’s wife, spoke softly. If that was the case then she is happy for Daichi.

“Daichi? Is it true? Is what your mother said true?” Daisuke asked and Daichi cleared his throat. He hopes this will work.

“A..ahm.. Yeah.. It’s true. I’m going out with someone so you can’t have me marry someone.” Daichi said and hope and prayed that they will believe it. “Then you should have said so! You do know we support you in every way.” Daisuke said elated at the news.

“Yes Daichi! It’s not like we’re gonna stood up in between the two of you.” Daiki said relieved and happy that his brother found someone to be with. In all honesty they were worried that Daichi won’t find anyone he likes because he can be picky when he wants to and they just want him to be happy.

Everyone starts talking excitedly as Daichi stood there and sweated bullets as he can feel the piercing gaze of his mother. It’s not always good to be under that gaze.

Amidst the chatter Sayuri’s voice still stood out as she spoke in a matter of fact tone. “Then why don’t you call them and tell them to come over? Tell them the family wants to meet them.”

OH SHIT!!!

Oh god… What should he do? He knew his mother will see through the lie if he didn’t do this one. For pete’s sake she’s his mother of course she will know. _‘Daichi think! Think! Think fast or you’re gonna get swallowed alive by your mother!!! She’ll know you’re lying and then it’s dooms day for you!’_ Daichi thought in panic.

“Ahh.. uhm.. They are… kinda busy. Ahahaha” Daichi said and chuckled nervously. _‘Shit!’_

“Busy enough that they have no time to meet us? YOUR FAMILY?” Sayuri emphasizes as the whole family look between the two of them confusedly not getting what’s going on. 

Daichi chuckled more nervously as he decided to take a time out on this before he gave up. He took out his phone and made a move towards the doors. “Uhm.. Let me give them a call for a sec. Excuse me.” With that Daichi almost dash out of the room and did a turn in the corner towards where he knew his best friend is at the moment.

He didn’t see the cunning smile his mother is sporting on her face as he exited and the other just starts talking animatedly as they are already excited to meet the “soon-to-be Sawamura” of the family.

**☆☆☆☆☆☆DaiSugaLove☆☆☆☆☆☆**

Suga was in the process of wiping one of the tea cups to be used in the meeting and almost break it when he was startled by a loud bang when the doors hit the wall. He also felt the other maids jumped in shock with him. He looks at the source and saw Daichi panting and leaning towards the door.

“Daichi?” Then Suga realized that there are others in the room so he cleared his throat while putting down the cleaning rag and the teacup. “Young master Daichi, can I help you with something?” Daichi walked towards him and grab his hand.

“Suga come with me.” And with that Daichi drag him outside and somewhere.

They walk into a few hallways and when Daichi deems that no one is around he slammed Suga on the wall and locked him in place by putting both his hands beside Suga’s head and Suga froze in place.

“Suga.” Daichi said looking towards his eyes.

“Daichi?” Suga asked questioningly.

He jumped in shock when Daichi's hands got lower then was put on his waist and Daichi  leaned his head on his shoulder and sighed. “What’s wrong Daichi?” Suga asked softly patting Daichi on his back. He knows that when Daichi gets like this it’s either he is nervous or something awful happened. He hopes it’s not the latter but his hopes got crushed.

“Suga I have a problem. A big one.” He groaned morosely. “What is it? I'm pretty sure it’s not something—“ But Suga got cut off when they heard a gasp and both their heads whipped towards the direction of the voice and saw the head lady of the Sawamura family, Sayuri, standing there with her hand on her mouth.

Both boys immediately separated and blushed as they realized their earlier position. “Ah! Mom.. that was…” “My lady that is.. only.. ahh..” They stuttered at the same time trying to figure out how to explain this situation.

“OHMYGOSH!!!” Sayuri squealed in delight as he pointed at Suga. “ITS YOU!!!”

“HAI?” Suga looks confused as this is the first time he saw Sayuri being like this.

Sayuri went towards them and pushed Daichi out of the way to stand in front of Suga. She cupped his face gently and looked happily towards the ash-blond servant. “I knew it.” Sayuri whispered as she looks so happy with something that Suga is confused. “I knew this day would come. I’m so happy it was you all along.” She continued. “Eh?” Was all Suga's answer.

Suga looked towards Daichi and he can see him getting nervous for some reasons. “Uhm... Mom?? Can we have a moment please?” Daichi says separating his mother from a confused looking Suga. “Thank you. Now. Why don’t you run along and let me talk with Koushi for a moment.” Daichi smiled nervously not looking at Suga’s weirded face especially when he saw his reaction when Daichi said his name.

His mom’s smile is very scary though. She was super happy!

“Okay okay. I’ll let you two be for a moment. But don’t take too long okay? Bring him over after. See you later Koushi-kun.” With that Sayuri left them be and immediately Daichi was bombarded by Suga.

“What’s that all about!!!???” Suga asked. What did just happen?

“Suga listen to me.” Daichi says seriously taking both Suga's hands in his and Suga blushed at the contact.

“W-what is it? What’s going on?” Suga asked nervously. Why does Daichi have to act like this?

“This is a do or die situation Suga.” Daichi says again as Suga nodded his head.

“And you better answer me with nothing else but YES okay?” Daichi says again and Suga nods again.

“Suga… Koushi…” Suga’s heart skipped a beat when Daichi said his name while looking towards his eyes.

Hazel eyes met chocolate brown and in that moment Suga heard the one thing that will change his life, for better or for worst? He does not know.

“Please be my boyfriend Koushi!” Daichi said at last.

And Suga?

He stood there rooted on the spot.

What the hell is going on? Is he dreaming?

**☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND DONE!! YEY!! CLIFF HANGER!! LOL
> 
> I really don't know where to cut chapter two and then I saw this part and thought yeah! This is it!. XD Sorry if this chapter is short than it's supposed to be..
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.. More chaos to come into Suga amd Daichi's (love)life.. :) I'm kind of paying more attention to this than my other books so my sincere apologies on that.. I promise to get back to the others. *bows*
> 
> Now then! Your comments/votes are always appreciated.. Thank you for dropping by!!
> 
> See ya! ;)
> 
> ELIE


	4. The One-sided Love, The Drama and Why Don't We Throw Good Manners & Right Conduct Into the Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay. I'll help you Daichi."
> 
> "Sawamura Daichi what did I say about manners? Have I not told you about that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOHOO!! Hello everyone!! It's me again bringing another DaiSuga adventure.. I thought I should update this earlier so I can focuss on my other stories..
> 
> There's a long vacation waiting for me so I'm gonna use that time making myself happy.. :) Because I've been stressed out these days..
> 
> So enough with my ramblings! Here's the next chapter!
> 
> ENJOY!!

_CHAPTER RECAP:_

_"Please be my boyfriend Koushi!" Daichi said at last._

_And Suga?_

_He stood there rooted on the spot._

_What the hell is going on? Is he dreaming?_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**SUGA'S POV**

Did I hear it right? Daichi wants me to be his.... Boyfriend? Am I dreaming? Did I hit my head somewhere?

"Suga?" Daichi asked bringing me out of my crazy thoughts.

"What did you just say?" I asked again still in disbelief.

Daichi blushed as he avoided my gaze.  
"IwouldlikeyoutobemyboyfriendormorelikeIalreadyhaveafeelingthatmyfamilythinksyourmyboyfriendbecauseItoldthemImpickingthemupandthenmymomfoundussoyeah.Pleasepretendtobemyboyfriend!!" Daichi said in a rush and ended up clapping both his hands together bowing at Suga.

"Can you say that slowly? I didn't get what you said at all!" I did get it but with the way he said I'm not sure if I heard the right thing. "And please explain from the start or I won't get it at all!" I said while putting my hands on my hips as Daichi sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well you see. Grandpa wants me to be married first before I'll be able to take my share of inheritance."

My eyes widened. Daichi? Getting married? I felt this twinge in my heart but I know this is an unavoidable situation. I need to accept this. I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and tried to remain calm. I should not let Daichi know this.

"Getting married? Then what's the problem with that? It's about time you know." I said with a wide smile. Calm down heart. Please calm down. Daichi's face seems to change but it was so fast. I think it was just my imagination.

"The thing is. I still don't want to get married. So I told them I don't mind if I don't get my share. I'm in no rush."

"Why is that? You're in the right age to get married already. There's no harm there." I tried to flash my usual encouraging smile and I flinch when Daichi's face hardened. "When I say I don't want to then I don't want to." Daichi said in a hard tone of voice and I shivered at that. Daichi never gets mad at me. And I mean never.

"Uh. Okay. Okay. I get it, no need to be angry though. So what's the problem there?" I said pacifying him. What's wrong with him anyway? There's no need to be angry though. Daichi's expression changed again as he sighed and mused up his hair.   
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. But anyway after I said that my Dad said that I need to present someone to them or else they'll have me marry someone else! And I don't want that but you know I don't like breaking rules! And then my Mom said something and I was panicking and I blurted out that I have someone already!" Daichi said as he pace back and forth in front of me.

"Wait you have someone else?" I asked surprised. Well who wouldn't? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't have any!!" Okay. This is confusing and it seems Daichi knows just by my expression that I'm very confused. "I thought that if I told them that I have someone they will leave me alone. But then they want to meet that SOMEONE. And I know that if I don't present anyone they won't believe me. So! I told them that I'm gonna get that someone. And I went to you and then Mom saw us so I think that... SUGA! PLEASE PRETEND TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!" Daichi ended his long explanation.

My eyes widened as realization kicked in. OH GOD!! OH MYGOD!!! "Daichi... No!!" I said as I try to move away but then he locked me into place just like our position earlier. "Please Suga!! Help me out!! You're the only one who can help me and also Mom likes you! Look at her reaction earlier."

"But Daichi!!! That's lying!!!" I tried to reason to him but as I look at Daichi's desperate face I know sooner or later I'm going to acquiesce to his request. "What they don't know won't hurt them. Suga please... I really don't want to marry anyone I don't know. You know that right? You know me. So please help me. Koushi?" Daichi finally pulled the puppy dog eyes that I will never get immune.

I bowed my head not looking at him because I can feel my face getting hot and I know I'm blushing. Who am I to say no to him? But will this be okay? Especially with what I feel for him? This is like digging a hole for trouble. But this is the only chance I have right? But first of all. I need to help Daichi. I promised him that no matter what happens I will always support him.

Slowly I nodded my head, still not looking at him. "Eh?" I heard Daichi says in disbelief. I look at him straight in his eyes and voiced out my answer. "Okay. I'll help you Daichi."

Daichi's eyes widen and I was shock when he hugged me tight. "THANK YOU SUGA!!!!"

"Y-yeah. Anything for you Daichi." I said as I hugged back. This is not good at all. But I can't resist. This might be my only chance.

_Even if we just have to play pretend._

"Let's go now Suga. Oh! Koushi, I mean." 'Eh?" "What? We're going out so I'm supposed to call you by first name and you're not going to add -sama in my name too even if we're in front of my family." Daichi explained but it just made me more nervous.

"I'm nervous though. I think I can't do it Daichi." I said as my heart thump loudly in my chest. Daichi just smiled at me as he cupped my face looking at me with that encouraging smile of his. "Hey. It's going to be okay. I'm going to be there. We'll go through this together."

I nodded my head as I heard him say that. I believe in Daichi. But then my question is, when will this end? When will this pretend finally end? But I was not able to ask him that because Daichi drag me towards the meeting room where his WHOLE FAMILY is waiting.

There's no backing out now.  
When we arrived in front of the door Daichi looked at me again. No matter what bravado he had earlier I can still see that he's nervous. For Daichi to go to this length just to not get married is really puzzling me. Maybe I'll ask him later on as to why.

"Are you ready?" He asked as I nodded my head. He offered his hand for me to hold and I blush as I grab it. He intertwined our fingers and gave my hand a squeeze. He smiled at me again and I smiled back as he knocked on the door and he went inside first followed by me.

Both of us stood by the door and my eyes swerved around the people inside the room looking at us. My eyes landed on those of my father and I dropped my gaze in guilt. Oh no. I forgot that my father is here too. But I can't pull back now.

"There you two are! We've been waiting." Daisuke-sama said but I just can't bring myself to look at them as I bow my head to everyone. "Kon-konichiwa Daisuke-sama" I said as a greeting and I wanted to die because of embarrassment and nervousness. This is much different than standing beside Daichi when I'm his secretary.

"No need to add sama from now on Koushi-kun." Daisuke-sama said once again with a smile. "We're going to be a family now. So there's no need for that. Am I right Kaito?" I look at my father worriedly. What will he say? I feel Daichi squeezing my hand in comfort and I squeeze back.

"I know everyone is elated by the news Daisuke-sama but is it okay if I talk privately with my son first?" My Dad asked and the beating of my heart accelerated. I was so afraid now. "Okay but please don't be harsh with the kids. I know how strict you can be at times." Daisuke-sama said with a smile towards me as my Dad nodded his head.

He walk towards us and his gaze landed on our intertwined hands. I wanted to pull back at that moment but then I promised Daichi that I will help him. "Dad?" I asked him hesitantly as he looks at me with his professional face and I wanted to cry. My Dad never looked at me that way. So I bowed my head avoiding his gaze. "Daichi-sama? Is it okay if I take Koushi with me for a moment?"

"Ah- Okay." Daichi nodded as he let go of my hand and I followed my father out of the room.

We went quietly through the hallway and went inside a room. Dad was quiet all the time and I feel so cold all of a sudden. When I closed the door I faced my Dad but he was facing the window with his back on me. "Dad?" I called out to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked me and at that moment I really wanted to tell him the whole truth, that this is all fake. But then Dad might tell Daisuke-sama and it won't be good for Daichi. _I'm sorry Dad that I have to lie to you._

"I'm sorry Dad." I just said to him as I bow my head and I felt my body shaking.

"You should have told me Koushi. You know you can trust me. I'm your father."

 _'I know. I know I should but I can't. I'm really sorry.'_ I thought in my head as I shook there and I felt the tears in my eyes.

But then I was shock when Dad suddenly hugged me. "I'm sorry Koushi. I'm sorry I didn't notice. It must've been hard for you keeping it all by yourself." I shook my head as I can't seem to find my voice at the moment, my tears flowed freely now on my face.

"It's... it's not your fault Dad. I should be saying that." I hugged him back tighter letting him know how sorry I really was though for a different reason. He rubs my back as he whispers softly at me.

"We're you scared?"

_'I'm scared. I'm scared of what will happen if we're found out.'_

Though I know what Dad is asking me is different I still nodded my head and he pats me on my head as he hugs me tighter. I felt like a small child when Dad does this kind of thing but to be comforted by him like this is really good. It lessens the worries I'm feeling inside.

"It's okay now. There's nothing to be afraid anymore. You can rely on me more. I will support you no matter what path you take, no matter what kind or who you love. As long as you're happy then me and your grandpa will be happy for you."

Thank god for giving me such a great Dad.

"Thanks Dad. I'm really sorry that I hid this from you." I said as I push him a bit to look up at him straight in the eye to tell him how sorry I was and how grateful I am.

"It's okay now. I was just shock when Sayuri-sama told me and everyone about the two of you. The whole Sawamura family likes you Koushi. You're a good boy. But I have one question though."

"What is it?"

"Do you really love Daichi-sama?" My dad asked with all seriousness and I blush to the tips of my hair. But then I realized as I look at him with all conviction and seriousness in my face that this is one of the truths I'm proud to admit to my Dad.

"Yes Dad. I love Daichi. Very much so." _'Even if I know that this love is one-sided.'_

My dad smiled at me as he patted me on the shoulder. "I'm glad to hear it straight from you. Your mother will be happy. She's a big fan of romance you know." My dad said with a fond smile as I chuckle. "Yeah I know."

"I'm happy for you Koushi. For finding someone you love the most."

"Thank you Dad." _'But then again until when will this happiness last?'_

"Let's get you back. I'm pretty sure everyone is excited to talk to you." My dad said and I can hear the teasing tone in his voice as I groan. "Now stand up straight and held your head high and be proud. Sooner or later you're going to be part of this family. Show them what the Sugawara's are proud of." My dad said as I nodded my head and followed him back to where the other family is.

I took a deep breath before I went in following my father as he opened the door. "We're sorry for taking long." My dad said as we both bow our heads.

"It's okay! It's okay! I told you no need to bow to us anymore." Daisuke-sama said as we straighten up. Daichi was standing and looking at us he walk towards us and faces my father. He had this aura of conviction around him as he talks to my father.

"Kaito-san. I know this had been late in coming. But I wanted to do this the right way. Please give Koushi and I your blessings!" He bowed down as I squawk there. The heck is Daichi doing!

"Daichi you-" "Daichi-sama."

My dad stopped me from saying something as he looks at Daichi and puts his hand on Daichi's shoulder pushing him to stand up straight. "Thank you for still asking me. Please take care of Koushi from now on. You know he's my precious son."

"I promise Kaito-san." Daichi said with a smile and my Dad smiled back. Daichi looks at me and then my Dad left my side as Daichi stood in front of me again and took my hand. "Hey. Everything okay I supposed?" Daichi whispers to me as he looks at me worriedly.

He must've been worried when I left earlier. "Yeah. Don't worry I didn't say anything." I told him and Daichi frowned. "That's not what I meant though." I got confused. Isn't that what he's worried at? But before I can ask him about it someone interrupted the two of us.

"Oi lovebirds!!! Sorry to interrupt your moment there but mind joining us for a moment?" Sawamura Daijiro yelled with a wide grin at us as both Daichi and I blushed. "Jiro-nii-san!!!" Daichi chastised with an embarrassed blushed on his face as I only want to melt on the spot. This is too much.

"What are you embarrassed about? It's just us here! You can be as OPEN as you guys wanted to be." He said as he winked at me and oh god! I'm gonna die from blushing too much.

"Daijiro-nii-sama..." Daichi said as his eyebrows scrunch up as Daijiro just laugh at him.

Both of us joined the others and Daichi took his earlier seat, which is a one seater sofa, and I took up my position on his right side standing up. But I jumped as the ladies gasp loudly at us. Yuki-sama, Daijiro-sama's wife, was the first one to voice out his thoughts. **(A/N: Remember that Yuki is a male cross-dresser? So I'm still going to use HE/HIS for Yuki even if I use WIFE for him and also because Yuki likes it that way. :) If it's confusing just tell me then I'll fix it. But for now it will be that way.)**

"Daichi-kun!!! What are you doing??" Yuki-sama asked with his hand on his mouth as he looks at us or more like towards Daichi like he committed a crime. Daichi looks confused as I did too. What did he do now?

"Sawamura Daichi what did I say about manners? Have I not told you about that?" Sayuri-sama said with a fearful face and I shivered in fright, Daichi looks like he did too but we don't know what the heck is going on! Even the quiet Ayame-sama is looking at Daichi with a disapproving frown.

"You shouldn't let your lover stand Daichi-kun! What kind of a gentleman are you!" Yuki-sama said once again and realization hits the both of us. Shit! I forgot! But where do I sit?

"It's okay Yuki-sama. I really don't mind standing." I said with a smile trying to calm them down because they look like they are ready to throw something at Daichi but then instead of extinguishing that fire it looks like what I said added fuel to the fire.

"What are you saying Koushi-kun! I will not tolerate that. Daichi should treat you like you're the rarest jewel in the world! Which you are by the way. Don't tell me he's not doing that even if you two are alone?" Sayuri-sama said as I sweated nervously. How do I answer that?

"AHH GEEZ!!!" Daichi exclaimed as he grab hold of my waist and pulled me, making me sit ON HIS LAP! "Daichi!!!" "I was just being considerate with you guys. But since you don't mind me and Koushi flirting then I won't hold back. Right Babe?" Daichi explained as he smiled that goofy smile at me while wounding his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

I heard the ladies humming in approval as the other men in the room groaned. And I really don't want to see what my father looks like at the moment. That's just embarrassing!

Is it possible to die of too much blushing? "Daichi! What are you doing my father is here! Not to mention your whole family!" I hissed in Daichi's ear though quietly. "What? We need to make this believable right?" Daichi hissed back and I pouted as he grin winningly at me. This is unfair for some reasons I don't know.

"Well aren't they cute! I wanna take a picture! My baby brother is growing up it makes me cry!" Daijiro-sama said with a snicker as he teases as again.

"What are you saying Daijiro? Daichi is a grown up man already." Daiki-sama said seriously which is rebutted by Daijiro-sama immediately.   
"What are you shy for Daiki-nii-san? I know that deep inside you're jumping in joy that our baby brother is taking tiny baby steps towards relationship! This means celebration! And I know you're elated at the moment." Daijiro-sama continued to tease him as Daiki-sama's face scrunch up in annoyance.

"Shut up Daijiro!" He said sternly though it makes me smile because he didn't refute on what Daijiro said. Daichi's brothers really love him so much.

I was surprised though when Daichi buried his face on the crook of my neck and whispers a quiet, "Yokatta. (I'm glad.)" Though what he is glad for I don't know. Unconsciously my hand moved on its own as I carded my fingers on Daichi's hair. He once said to me that this makes him relax and I can feel it as he nuzzles my neck with his nose and I chuckled because it tickles.

I momentarily forgot that there are others around us until a flash caught out attention. All of us turn our necks towards the source of the flash only to have my jaw dropping when I saw none other than Sawamura Den'ichirou-sama holding his phone that is focused on us.

He looks at all of us. "What? Koushi-kun's Grandpa is asking for details so I'm sending him one." Everyone laughs as I buried my face onto my hands. It hasn't even been a day that I started pretending to be Daichi's boyfriend but this is already a disaster in the making.

What else is going to happen, huh?

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!! Now that the explanation story had ended.. lol The next part will be a much more fun part.. I'm looking forward and very excited to write that one. XD
> 
> Shameless flirting to ensue and more blushing kawaii Suga and a tease Daichi..
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one!!
> 
> Your votes and comments are very much welcome!!
> 
> See you next time!!
> 
> ELIE


	5. Some Domesticity plus a Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes yes. I know. Now say ahhh. Or would you like me to say here comes the airplane?" Daichi teased the silver-haired man who glared at him but in the end opened his mouth albeit reluctantly since he really can't do anything at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO EVERYONE!! I'm really sorry for being gone for so long... T_T My work piled up along with writer's block... so yeah.. I'm really sorry for the late update... 
> 
> I tried writing as much as I can but I really can't force my brain to do much when it's throbbing like hell.. 
> 
> Anyways here's the next chapter for everyone!!! I hope you guys will enjoy this one!!!

**~~~ Let's find some DaiSuga happiness ~~~**

  
_CHAPTER RECAP_

_What else is going to happen, huh?_

**CHAPTER 3**

**SUGA's POV**

It's been more than a week since Daichi and I started this charade of pretending to be in a relationship. So far nothing alarming happened YET. It was still the same with just a little extra. We go to work, I slave him off with it and never cutting some slack like I always do. Even in the office we still act like we used to.

The little extra that I mean earlier is that now Daichi and I are required to come back to the main house and stay there three times a week. Sayuri-sama and the other female members said that Daichi shouldn't keep me all by himself and so it was decided that way. There are even times where Sayuri-sama will call me and ask me simple mundane things. Sometimes Yuki-sama will ask me to accompany him in shopping and other times I accompany Ayame-sama in the gardens tending to the flowers.

It was unnerving at first. They all told me to stop adding –sama. Slowly I got used to it and their presence so I now have light conversations with them without getting nervous.

The kids in the family though is what surprised me. I thought they're gonna react violently or something like that. But it seems kids these days are more open-minded. Aki and Shima both said that it was about time. Even they think Daichi and I are dating! Miyu-chan jumped in joy and hugged me tight and welcomed me warmly while the youngest one in the family Eiri-chan was just smiling widely at the thought that I will be a part of their family.

Their smiles made me cringe in guilt. I wonder what they will say when they discovered that I deceived them? I cannot even imagine it. And if it comes to that I already made the decision of shouldering all the responsibility and save Daichi. It's the least I can do.

All these thoughts circling inside my head made me stressed which is then noticed by Ennoshita one of the employee in the company that I'm close with.

"Sugawara-san? Are you okay?" Ennoshita asked as I nodded my head.

"Y-yeah. Sorry did I space out for too long?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Not really. Is it something to do with Sawamura-san?" Ennoshita asked and immediately I blush. Did they notice?

"Why... Why did you say so?" I asked him nervously.

"Well... How should I say this? Uhm.... Promise not to tell Sawamura-san?"

"Eh? Okay. Go on I won't tell him." What's the meaning of this?

"Is something going on between you and Sawamura-san?" Ennoshita immediately asked and my face immediately exploded in a blush which he seemed to pick up immediately. "So there is something going on!" Ennoshita said exuberantly.

My heart thudded inside so loudly. What do I do? "H-how can you s-say that?" I stuttered trying my best to stir him off of it.

"Well how should I say this? The way Sawamura-san looks at you before it's like he's holding himself back on something. Like he's restraining himself in getting near you than what is necessary." Ennoshita explained and my eyes widen.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Well we all feel that way. I thought it was my imagination at first but then Tanaka and Nishinoya had been talking about it too so that's got to be real." Ennoshita explained with a small laugh.

"I... I didn't notice.." I said as I blushed. Well I didn't know for real!

"Well it's understandable. You and Sawamura-san had been together since childhood right?" I nodded my head in agreement.

"But these days I dunno. It got more intense per se. I mean the way he looks at you says more you know. Like this time he's not holding himself back anymore when it comes to you."

The more Ennoshita talks the more my face explodes in embarrassment.

"So I concluded that maybe your relationship stepped up?" Ennoshita said with a teasing smile but I never got to see this as my brows furrowed.

Is that even true? If so what is Daichi holding back from me? He of all people knows that whatever it is that is bothering him, he can tell me. Or did I do something wrong? Perhaps his parents discovered our fraud? Or maybe—

"Sugawara-san?" I was brought out again from my thoughts when Ennoshita called at me and I looked at him in surprise. "Ah.. I'm really sorry. I was just thinking."

"You seem to be thinking a lot these days. But please don't let what I say bother you." Ennoshita said worriedly and I shook my head. "Don't worry it doesn't bother me at all."

"If you're wondering about our relationship I'd say it's still the same." I said to Ennoshita to quench his curiosity because honestly it was still the same minus the moment we have when his and my family is around.

We went back to what we we're doing until my phone starts ringing. I excused myself to Ennoshita and was not surprised anymore when Sayuri-sama's number flashed on my screen.

"Hello. Sayuri-san?" I answered hesitantly because Sayuri-san rarely call when we're in the office. Another thing I slowly got used to is removing the sama when I called them.

_"Ah! Koushi-kun. Are you busy at the moment?"_

"No not really. Just filing a few things. What's the matter?" Why is it that I felt something foreboding is about to come.

_"Does Daichi have an important meeting later on?"_

I went through Daichi's schedule that is in my head and realized that there is nothing important.

"No. Not really."

_"Oh! That's good. I want the both of you to eat lunch with us. You can make it right?"_

Sayuri-san asked and I looked at the clock noting that we can make it on time. "Yes Ma'am." I answered in an automatic response.

 _"Koushi-kun."_ Sayuri-san chided and I forgot. Sometimes I slip because admit it or not old habits dies hard.

"I'm sorry Sayuri-san!" I apologized and I sighed in relief when I heard Sayuri-sama chuckle softly.

_"It's okay Koushi-kun."_

Honestly speaking Sayuri-sama is the strictest person I've ever met but also he is the most kind and had a soft spot for her family no matter how serious she gets.

_"Then I'll be seeing you and Daichi in a few?"_

"Hai! Uhm. Sayuri-san? Can I ask why? It's not our weekly visit today." I asked her because it is kind of rare of her to do so when she can just wait for another day where we will have our visit.

 _"Oh that. You'll know later on. See you later Koushi-kun."_ With that the phone call ended and I looked at my phone confused. There really is something in my gut saying that something is definitely amiss but then I dismissed that.

I said goodbye to Ennoshita and went to find Daichi to inform him.

**~~~~~Lunch time at the Sawamura Estate~~~~~**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

When Daichi and Suga arrived at the estate Suga was immediately greeted by a hug from Eiri. "Welcome home Kou-chan!" Eiri said more lively than before.

"Tadaima My little princess." Suga said as he crouches down so that Eiri can hug her tight.

"Awww... I feel jealous where's my hug?" Suga and Eiri giggled at what Daichi said with a matching pout as he also crouches down so the little girl can give her hug.

"That's more like it. Have you been a good girl?" Daichi asked Eiri who nodded her head enthusiastically. Daichi picked her up and carried her as they went to where the others are.

Suga looked fondly as Daichi and Eiri conversed and he can't help but think that Daichi will be a great father but then this thought came with a certain twinge in his chest that makes him uncomfortable so he decided to not think too much about it and just enjoy this moment given to him.

The others turn their head when they came into the dining room. Both their fathers are conversing with each other and Suga hasn't gotten used to the fact that he will now see his father sitting beside Daichi's dad.

After they "announced their relationship", it was also decided that Suga's Dad, Kaito will have to step down as the head butler. It was not that because it will be unsightly in the public eye but because it is about time that the Sugawara's get freed from this obligation tying them.

But Kaito had requested that before he do so, he wants to train the next butler to be the best butler in the Sawamura house. Aside from stepping down as the butler, Kaito will still remain as Daisuke's secretary in the company.

With all those other details being taken out of the way, the Sawamura and Sugawara household is still the same as ever.

"Oh here they are." Sayuri-san said with a fond smile as he look at Daichi who is carrying Eiri and then at Suga holding little Eiri's hand. "Will you look at that! They look so good together!" Yuki-san gushed at the two as both of them blushed at the sudden attention given to them.

"Kou-chan! Carry!" Eiri said reaching her arms out to Suga who despite the embarrassment he felt still carried the little girl ignoring the comments he heard like "Koushi-kun will make a great husband and Daddy", or the "Koushi-kun is too good for Daichi-kun." Which is replied by a loud "HEY!" from Daichi.

When Daichi and Suga got settled down on their seats, with Eiri sitting on Suga's lap, everyone said their thanks for the food in front of them and starts eating.

"Eiri-chan what would you like to eat?" Suga asked the little girl on his lap.

"Eiri-chan should eat by herself now because she's a big girl now right?" Yuki said as he looks at Eiri who lowered her head.

"It's okay Yuki-san. I don't mind. And besides I'd rather enjoy this moment because Eiri-chan is growing up fast." Suga said kindly while stroking Eiri's hair and the little girl beam at him. "Go on Eiri-chan." Suga encourage and starts helping her in eating forgetting himself in the process.

Daichi notice this and of course being the responsible BOYFRIEND that he is he starts feeding Suga. "Here." He said grabbing some food with his chopsticks and poised it into Suga's mouth waiting for Suga to open his mouth.

Suga's face exploded in a blush and he can't seem to open his mouth for some reason. "What?" Daichi asked. "You're busy feeding Eiri and if I don't feed you you'll forget to eat yourself. You're so skinny." Daichi said like it was natural to do so.

"I'm not skinny! I eat just right." Suga said as he pouted.

"Yes yes. I know. Now say ahhh. Or would you like me to say here comes the airplane?" Daichi teased the silver-haired man who glared at him but in the end opened his mouth albeit reluctantly since he really can't do anything at the moment. "Good boy." Daichi said as he fed himself too after Suga.

"Love birds keep that in the bedroom please. You make even us adults blush. It's so nice to be young! OUCH!" Daijirou teased them but then he was smack on the head by his wife.

"Daijirou we're eating. Mind your table manners. And there are children here." Sayuri said sternly and the table became quiet once again, aside from a few simple chatters here and there and of course the site of seeing Daichi feeding Suga and himself while Suga feed Eiri is really a site to behold.

After that wonderful (embarrassing for Suga) lunch, everyone went into the living room.

"Obaa-san? What's this all about?" Aki asked already getting bored.

"Oh yes. The reason why I want you all to be here is because I have an important announcement to make."

Sayuri started and everyone waited wondering what it was. Suga looks questioningly at Daichi who shrugs his shoulders and took his hand into his, linking their fingers together.

Another habit Daichi seemed to develop after they started this charade. As to the reason why, Suga assumes that it must be to make their relationship more believable. Though it never fail to make Suga's heart beat fast whenever Daichi do this. Luckily this only happen in the confines of the Sawamura Estate.

"Since the children's summer vacation is starting next week it's been decided that we all will have a family vacation in one our hotels in Kyoto." Sayuri announced.

The younger ones in the family cheered at having a nice vacation and the adults were just happy to have a few days off from work.

"Not only that." Daisuke continued as everyone listened carefully. He looks at Kaito who nodded his head and both their gazes landed on Daichi and Suga who looks at them questioningly.

"Friends will be joining us for a night of celebration." Daisuke finished.

"Celebration for what? Is someone having a birthday?" Daichi asked as he thought deeply if he missed some dates but then he knew Suga wouldn't let him miss anything.

"No Daichi. It's a celebration for you and Koushi-kun's engagement." Daisuke said as a matter of fact and everyone erupted in excitement.

Daichi and Suga froze on the spot.

Did they hear it right? And when the information finally sank in both their eyes widened.

"WHHAATT!!!!???" Daichi and Suga shouted at the same time.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it??? I know nothing much happened but this is just a preparation for what's to come.. Fu~ Fu~ Fu~ Now what will our pretend couple do? Now you got a gist of why this book was titled "Pretend Fiance". 
> 
> Oh! And another thing... I'm currently working on the alternate happy ending of "Secret Love". I know a lot had been asking for it so I'm doing my best to finish it. Stay tuned to it!
> 
> Till next time!!!
> 
> ELIE


	6. We are engaged but we are not together, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It was perfect.' Is what they both thought at the exact moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm back again!! Here's another installment of this book.
> 
> Honestly I was supposed to post this earlier but I had to do some revisions cause I'm not satisfied. And then this came out and I think it's a good progress.. :D
> 
> So here it is!!
> 
> Enjoy!

_CHAPTER RECAP_

_"No Daichi. It's a celebration for you and Koushi-kun's engagement." Daisuke said as a matter of fact and everyone erupted in excitement._

_Daichi and Suga froze on the spot._

_Did they hear it right? And when the information finally sank in both their eyes widened._

_"WHHAATT!!!!???" Daichi and Suga shouted at the same time._

**CHAPTER 5**

Suga breathed in as he enjoys the night breeze. The day had been hectic per se and Suga is just happy to have a moment to relax. He looks at the night sky, so beautiful with the stars twinkling so bright and being reflected in the dark sea like diamonds. The cold breeze from the ocean tousling his hair in different ways.

Ever since he was young Suga loves the ocean. He loves how the breeze feels in his skin. He loves how it makes him shiver. He loves the coolness it gives. And also the sound of the waves soothes him like a lullaby. It reminds him of his mother.

A strong breeze blew by and Suga welcomed the comforting breeze. Because its summer already this cooling effect is very much welcome. It would be nice though to have someone to share this beautiful night with.

As if his thoughts were read, he heard footsteps coming to him. He looks back in surprise though when Daichi had thrown a jacket over him. "You should've worn something warmer if you're going out into the balcony. Although its summer we can't have you getting cold." Daichi chided the other man who just buries himself at the given jacket.

"Thank you Daichi." Suga said softly. Daichi smiled at him, "No problem."

It was quiet after that but it was a comforting silence. They were enjoying the view when suddenly Daichi spoke hesitantly. Honestly he was nervous of bringing this up but he knows he had too. He can't have Suga forcing himself into doing something he does not want to.

"Suga..." Daichi started. "Hm?" Suga looks at him giving his full attention.

"About the engagement... Are... Are you really sure about this? I mean I really don't want to force you into something you don't want to do. I just..." Daichi was not able to continue as he looks down not meeting Suga's eyes.

He was afraid that he was forcing his friend into something that both of them are not expecting though he did say that it's okay. Daichi is not expecting that his family will agree to have them engaged. It's not that he is unhappy with what happened.

Honestly speaking he had his own motives too which makes him feel guilty. Truth be told Daichi is happy with the current situation BUT if this will make Suga unhappy then maybe they should stop. He does not want to hurt Suga.

Yes he loves his best friend ever since he can remember. He was afraid of ever admitting it because he does not want their friendship to be ruined just because he wanted more. It was hard for him because Suga was always by his side. For all he know Suga can be as straight as a ruler. Though there are times when they attend functions that Suga had caught the attention of many bachelor much to Daichi's frustration. Admit it or not his friend is really beautiful and hot. But Daichi is not going to say that.

And when the opportunity opened up Daichi had grabbed it. Though they were only pretending to be lovers Daichi is already happy with the situation. Maybe he can use this to know if Suga swings that way. He already thought Suga might be like him too but then he remembers how kind his friend is and how dedicated he is to his work so that thought is out of the equation. Besides Suga declined at first and it was Daichi's desperation that got Suga to agree.

They thought it will only be that and Daichi is already ready to be satisfied with that but then this engagement happened.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"WHAT??!!" Both Daichi and Suga shouted as they were surprised._

_"W-wait Mom, Dad. What are you saying? What do you mean engagement?" Daichi asked since Suga is currently frozen on the spot._

_"Why are you two surprised? You both have been in a relationship for a long time right? There's no more reason in prolonging it if in the end you two are going to get married. Might as well do it now, there's no problem with that right?" Daisuke asked._

_"Daichi-san why are you surprised? Don't tell me..." Kaito trailed of as he glared at Daichi who gulped as everyone in the room looked or more like glared at him._

_"Sawamura Daichi! Don't tell me you have no plans on marrying Koushi-kun?" Sayuri asked sternly._

_"Ha?! Ah No- I.. I mean.." Daichi tried to reason._

_"Young man we did not raise you to only play with people's hearts. You do know that we taught you that once you got yourself into a relationship with someone you should be sure that it will be until the end and also---"_

_"WAIT!" Daichi cut off his father. He stood up and took hold of Suga's hand._

_"Father, Mother, Kaito-san, Everyone. Will you excuse us for a moment?" Daichi said seriously and Suga looks at him confusedly as he dragged the silver-haired man outside._

_"Father, Mother. Don't you think we're rushing this?" Daichi heard his oldest brother Daiki said to his parents._

_'They got it damn right.' Daichi thought as they were finally out. He went to one of the empty rooms and pushed Suga inside._

_They were quiet for a moment until Daichi decided to speak up._

_"Suga.... I'm sorry I was not expecting this. I didn't know they are planning this. Really! I'm sorry Suga... I..." Daichi paced around and he was shock when Suga stopped him by taking hold of both his hand._

_"Daichi. Relax. Breathed." Suga said soothingly and when he deems Daichi had calmed down Suga smiled lightly. "Suga... Kou..." Daichi swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke again and when Daichi had used Kou instead of Suga it only means how troubled he is. "Kou I'm sorry I didn't know they planned to do this. I don't want to drag you into this mess I made. So maybe we should stop this."_

_"But didn't you already drag me?" Suga asked calmly._

_"Well yes but this is serious Suga. They want us to be engaged and are you okay with that? What about you?" Daichi asked and it is clearly seen in his eyes that he was hesitating on something but what surprised him is how Suga is so calm. How can he calm down when this is happening?_

_"Daichi if I back out now, they will have you marry someone else right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Will you be happy with that Daichi?" Suga asked again._

_"No..." Daichi said his eyes falling with sadness._

_"What about THIS?" Suga said emphasizing THIS by holding onto Daichi's hand and squeezing it tight. "Are you happy with it?" He continued to ask._

_Daichi looked at their entwined hands and then he looks straight into Suga's eyes. "Yes." Daichi answered and Suga's heart skipped a beat when he heard it._

_"What do you think Daichi? You think we can continue this?" Suga asked again._

_"If you're asking me, honestly I'm okay with it. But what about you Kou?" Daichi asked hesitantly a little afraid of what Suga's answer will be._

_"I promised you didn't I? Even when we're still young? I'll be there for you, beside you, always, no matter what happens. So let's cross this road together Daichi." Suga said smiling at Daichi and the black haired man can't help but return the same smile._

_"Thank you Suga. I'm really happy to have you here with me." Daichi said finally._

_"Me too Daichi."_

_When they came back the others are waiting for them apprehensively. And this time it was Suga who did the talking._

_"We're sorry if we made you all apprehensive. Daichi and I talked about it and we decided that we'll go with the engagement."_

_Suga knows that he's just digging his own grave by agreeing into this. But then his own selfishness had also resurfaced. He can't bear to see Daichi marrying someone else._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"About the engagement Suga..." Daichi started and when he heard Suga sighing Daichi scratched the back of his neck.

"Well I know you said that it's okay but there are times that you know, I feel guilty that I'm robbing away your freedom or something like that." Daichi confessed which makes Suga laugh and this made Daichi pout. Though deep inside he felt relieved that Suga isn't as nervous as before.

It seems like their roles got reversed or something.

"Haven't you realized it yet Daichi?" Suga asked and Daichi looks at him questioningly.

"Realize what?"

"Whether we be engage or not our relationship is still the same. We've been together for such a long time that honestly I don't feel nervous about this situation at all. I realize that whether we are friends, boss and secretary, or something more..."

Daichi's heart skipped a beat when he hear the words 'something more' but then Suga continued his speech.

"You're still you Daichi, and I'm still me. I'm happy that in this situation that we got into, although we're only pretending, we got more closer and we're still able to be ourselves. You're not robbing my freedom away from me Daichi. Even from the start I've always been free and you're always there experiencing it all with me. I know there will be awkward times but then I don't mind seeing this through as long you're there beside me. You'll be right?" Suga ended his long speech that made Daichi immobile for a moment.

It is true. No matter if this is only pretend or a chance to be real the fact stands. They are still the same. Nothing had changed. Suga is happy as long as Daichi is happy. And Daichi's happiness is always whatever makes Suga happy.

If this is Suga's decision then who is he to leave him alone? He promised Suga that he had nothing to be worried about look at the irony of that since he became the one who got worried in the end.

Maybe the sudden pressure had put him on edge. But now that Suga had reassured him. Daichi is pretty confident now.

"Yes I'm always here. When did I leave you behind?" Daichi asked.

"You did." Suga answered seriously.

"What??!! When??" Daichi asked panicking and searching his brain for that memory.

"When we were in middle school and then you exchanged me for that girl." Suga said with a pout though he's only teasing Daichi.

"What? I didn't leave you! I came back after I told that girl I have no intention of going out with her!!" Daichi explained and when Suga laughed he realized he's being teased.

"Geez!! Cut it out!"

"I'm sorry Daichi. You're too fun to tease."

"Why you--" Daichi grab Suga's hand and was so shock at how cold it is. "Hey... your hands are cold. Here let me warm it up."

With that Daichi starts rubbing his hands onto Suga's making the silver haired man blush. Then Daichi puts both Suga's palm close to his mouth and starts blowing warm air on it.

Suga felt his face is gonna explode.

"Geez. Look at you! Your gonna freeze in the cold. Your face is even red and your hands are freezing." Daichi fuss over Suga and when he was rubbing both their hands he suddenly remembers something.

"Oh right. I almost forgot."

"Huh?"

Daichi dug inside his coat pocket and when he located _it_ he presented it on Suga's open palm. "Here."

Suga's eyes widened at the small velvet box sitting on his palm. 'Don't tell me Daichi??' Suga thought and he looked questioningly towards the other man because it seems something got stuck in his throat.

Daichi was blushing and looking shyly at Suga. "Well... We're going to be engaged so... I... Geez! Just open it!" Daichi said getting more and more embarrassed.

Suga blushed also and slowly he opened the box to reveal a simple ring. It was silver and very simple just like how Suga wanted everytime he saw a ring. But what caught his eyes is the single stone in the middle that is the same color as his eyes.

"Daichi... I..."

"You... you can't say you can't accept it! I mean... we're going to be engaged and there should be a ring right?. *cough*" Daichi explained bashfully while blushing a lot.

'I can't just tell Suga that I bought that ring when he turned 18 and I almost confessed to him that time. But I'm such a coward and that ring had been hiding in my drawer for so long now.' Daichi thought.

Suga nodded, "Yeah... Thank you Daichi." He said softly and Daichi cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment.

"Here let me." Daichi grabbed Suga's left hand and puts the ring on Suga's left ring finger.

Suga gasped and Daichi smiled.

'It was perfect.' Is what they both thought at the exact moment.

Daichi didn't let go of Suga's hand but he leaned down and kissed the finger where the ring is sitting comfortably. The place where it is supposed to be.

"It's perfect." Daichi whispered afraid that if he voiced it loud enough whatever tranced they got themselves into will be broken.

Suga only nodded as he was admiring the ring sitting on his finger. 'Is this even real?' Is what he thought.

They look into each others eyes and smiled.

Unbecknownst to the two, they were being watched from the beginning.

"Will you look at that?" Daiki said as he sip his tea while looking at his brother and his now fiance.

"Yeah. They make a very cute couple don't you think?" Ayame asked her husband.

Daiki nodded. "It still surprised me that Daichi and Koushi-kun are together. Maybe that's one of the reasons why he don't want Koushi-kun to be my right hand. But then I'm happy that he found someone he can treasure."

Ayame smiled at what her husband said. It is very rare that he voiced such things. It only means how happy he is that his youngest brother is happy.

Daiki even stood up for Daichi and Koushi. He convinced his parents and Koushi's father that if the two didn't want to get married yet then it's best to respect their decision.

Ayame looked out the window again to see Daichi guiding Suga back inside.

"This is only the start of their true life." She heard Daiki said and she can't help but nod in agreement.

There's still a long way to go for those two young couple. But Ayame is sure they will make it through. Together.

**~~~~To Be Continued~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!! I should stop this..
> 
> Just kidding... XD I can't help but blush when I reviewed this chapter.. I mean it was so sweet and fluffy and they are not freakin' together YET! What more if they are together??
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys liked it and stay tuned to the next one!!
> 
> I'm going to put a fast paced into the story I hope you guys don't mind?? ;)
> 
> SEE YAH!
> 
> ELIE


	7. When Brothers Combined (or the one where Daichi and Suga got different interrogation/counseling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m only saying this Koushi-kun not because I disagree with the engagement or with the relationship you both have.”
> 
> “Daichi! Big brother Daijiro is here to teach you the basics of screwing with a man!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minna-san I'm back!! I'm happy that I'm finally back with my routine of posting/updating my stories. It seems like watching Haikyuu once again gave me the push I needed.
> 
> And! Thank you for those people supporting me in this book! I love you all! *hugs and kisses*
> 
> Though I said I might put a fast pace in this story I decided to prolong their suffering I mean the sweetness of it all. XD
> 
> So without much fussing! Here it is!

******Let's go and find some DaiSuga happiness******

  
_Chapter Recap_

_"This is only the start of their true life." She heard Daiki said and she can't help but nod in agreement._

_There's still a long way to go for those two young couple. But Ayame is sure they will make it through. Together._

**Chapter 6**   
**"When Brothers Combined (or the one where Daichi and Suga got different interrogation/counseling)"**

The engagement party is happening tomorrow night and everyone is as busy as always with the preparation. Suga tried helping in the preparations but the staffs had been adamant on not letting him help. But because Suga is such a stubborn person, especially when it comes to chores he managed to do a few things.

“Please Koushi-sama! Let us do it. It is not befitting that you do those things—“

“What are you saying Takeda-san. I’ve been doing this before. I wanted to help.” Suga said still carrying the stack of plates towards the kitchen.

“But Koushi-sama!” The butler in training Takeda still chased after Suga. If the head lady, Sayuri-sama got a gist of this Takeda will surely get scolded by Suga’s father.

The household staff had been informed after Daichi and Suga announced their relationship, that the whole Sugawara family will be treated the same way as the Sawamura’s. But Suga being Suga just can’t allow that. He’s still close with the staff and helped in the household until his father, Daichi’s family and Daichi had to stop him or distract him. They know it was hard for the responsible boy and it was like an automatic response of his body.

Just like today. Takeda was glad when Sawamura Daiki rounded the corner and stopped to look at them. Both of them stopped too. “Daiki-sama.” Takeda said with a bow.

“What are you doing Koushi-kun?” Daiki said seriously as he looks pointedly on the stack of plates Suga is holding.

Suga gulped. Of all the members in the Sawamura household Koushi is most hesitant with Daiki. Daichi’s oldest brother is too serious that he felt nervous everytime they interact. “Uhm. I’m just helping with the preparations, Daiki-san.”

“You should leave those kinds of things with the staff. It is their duty. You’re not a staff anymore thus you have no obligation to do such chores anymore.” Daiki said in a monotonous tone and Suga looked down.

“If you really want to do something, come with me.” Daiki said as he turns around.

Immediately Takeda took hold of the plates and pushed Suga towards Daiki’s direction. “Go on Koushi-sama. Daiki-sama is waiting for you.” Koushi nodded still wondering what the hell is going on and feeling down a bit because he does not want to be treated differently because even with the upcoming engagement, he’s still the same.

They entered the library in the rest house and found Shima reading in a corner. The younger man stood up and bowed at the two of them. “Father, Suga-san, Konnichiwa.”

“Hello Shima-kun!” Suga greeted and Daiki only grunted in return and then said, “You can go back to your reading Shima. Koushi-kun will you help me with this.”

He motioned at the stack of papers on the table and Suga immediately followed the older man.

“It’s okay Father, I remember I have something I need to do with Aki. If you’ll excuse me.” And with a bow Shima left them.

Suga looked at the retreating back of the young man before he turned to Daiki. “What can I help you with Daiki-san?” Suga asked politely.

“Can you arrange these papers for me? I needed to sign them.” Daiki said in his monotonous tone of voice and Suga did as he was told while Daiki starts typing on his laptop.

It was silence after that and Suga continued arranging the papers according to what department it is from. Suga felt nervous at the moment, he wished Shima didn’t leave earlier. He does not know what he should talk about Daiki because they’ve never been left alone before. Suga isn’t even sure if he should talk at all.

“Uhm… Daiki-san…” Then again his nervousness sometimes gets the best of him.

“Hm?” Daiki stopped typing.

“Well… uhm… you’re really working hard. Even today when it’s supposed to be a vacation.” Suga said followed by a nervous chuckle.

“It’s to be expected. I need to do so that father and the company will not have any doubts when I take over.” Daiki explained simply and Suga nodded in understanding.

“That is true. That’s just like Daiki-san ne…”

“Nii-san.” Daiki whispered quietly and Suga looked at him confusedly wondering if he heard something. “Eh?”

“You can call me Nii-san. You call Daijirou that right?” Daiki said looking at him with those piercing brown eyes much the same as Daichi’s and for some reason it made Suga blush.

“Hai. Daiki… nii-sama.” Suga said testing how it sounds, it felt awkward but comforting which is really weird. Daiki nodded in approval and there was silence again and this time it was Daiki who broke the silence.

“Tell me Koushi-kun.”

“H-hai?”

“Are you and Daichi really sure about this?” Daiki asked him and Suga’s eyes widened in surprise, his heart beating fast.

“Ha-hai.” He answered with a nod.

“I’m only saying this Koushi-kun not because I disagree with the engagement or with the relationship you both have.”

Suga straightened up in his seat listening intently and nervously.

“It really didn’t surprised me when you two said that both of you are in a relationship. You’ve been so close with each other that we think it’s inevitable that it will happen. What we are surprised is that it took long. Daichi had always looked the happiest when you’re around.” Daiki said and a small fond smile graced his features which surprised Suga.

It’s very rare for Daiki to talk, especially this long. But what Daiki had said made his heart thump loudly inside his chest. Daichi is happy when with him? But it’s only expected since they were best of friends.

“I’m happy to see Daichi happy. But this is a big step in life. If you two are still not sure about this engagement and are only pressured by our parents, just say so. I won’t hesitate to help you two out of this.” Daiki offered.

Suga looks down, Daichi’s brothers are so kind. They love Daichi so much and shows it differently. And this is a point where Suga believes he have to prove that he’s worth to be with Daichi.

“Daiki nii-sama, for that offer, thank you very much. I… I love your brother, Daichi, ever since I can remember. You said so yourself that Daichi is happy when he’s with me and I’m happy too whenever we are together. To be honest, I was anxious about this ordeal at first but Daichi is always there for me. He is always there to chase my fears away. We talked about this and we both came with the agreement that we really don’t mind and it made us both happy, we’re okay. That’s why Daiki nii-sama, I know Daichi is your precious brother and things happened so fast, and this might be late but… Please give me and Daichi your blessings.”

With that Suga stood up and bowed towards Daiki. He felt so nervous. Every second that passed with Daiki not talking is making Suga more anxious. He really does not know what urged him to talk but all have been said so there’s no taking it back.

Suga almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Daiki standing before him pushing him to stand up. “Straighten up Koushi-kun. Thank you for loving Daichi. Please take care of Daichi though I know ever since you two were young you have always been taking care of him. Thank you for all of that Koushi-kun.”

Suga beamed at the man in front of him with his happiness over flowing. He felt like he is floating or something. And it seems that he got more close to Daiki than he expected.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few more rooms away

“That’s why Daichi I’m telling you. When you finally DO IT with Koushi-kun you should know the basics.”

Daichi groaned in embarrassment. He wonders where Suga is currently. Because any moment now he can feel that he’s going to explode in embarrassment because of what he and his brother are talking about.

He was just having his leisure time earlier in their room when suddenly Daijiro barged inside holding a porno book for pete’s sake!!! Daichi almost had a heart attack when the aforementioned book was thrown in front of him.

And it did not end there because the first thing that Daijiro said upon entering their room is, “Daichi! Big brother Daijiro is here to teach you the basics of screwing with a man!!!”

Daichi felt like jumping out of the window. He was scared shitless when his brother opened the book he is holding which turned out to be a gay Kama Sutra ‘The Illustrated Edition’!!! Is it even possible to do those kinds of positions?

“Hey Daichi are you even listening to me?”

“How the heck do you think I can listen? This is so embarrassing! I can’t believe I’m talking about this with you.” Daichi groaned while Daijiro look at him confusedly.

“Aren’t you glad it’s me then?”

Daichi looks at his second brother confusedly.

“Or would you rather Dad or Daiki nii-sama to do THE TALK?”

Daichi thought about it and shit! His brother is right! He’d rather talk about this kind of thing with Daijiro than anyone else.

“See what I mean.” Daijiro said with a smirk. It’s really fun teasing his baby brother about this. Daichi is just so innocent.

“So…. You really haven’t done it with Koushi-kun yet?” Daijiro asked with a Cheshire grin on his face. Daichi blushed and with a lowered voice he replied with a “No.”  
  
“Ehhh??? Really??? You know you can tell me anything and no need to be shy!!”

“It’s the truth! We haven’t done it!” ‘Though I would like to try doing IT but only with Suga.’ Daichi added inside his mind.

“And here I thought that you two already did because you moved out of the main house.” Daijiro said with a disappointed sigh.

“Hey! Why are you sighing?!!” Daichi yelled at his brother.

“Well how should I say this? It’s just that Daichi always have this dangerous aura like an animal protecting his territory. So me and Yuki thought that maybe you’ve made a move. You see after Yuki and I did it I was more possessive of him than ever!” Daijiro said with a teasing voice.

“I don’t want to hear anything about your sex life!” Daichi retaliated making the second son laugh so hard. “Geez! Jiro nii-san! If you’re here to tease me then you better get out now before I kick you!” Daichi threatened.

“Ouch! How harsh! How can you say that to your favorite brother?!”

“Stop having delusional dreams when you’re awake!”

“I’m hurt Dai-chan!! But jokes aside…” Daijiro said with a serious tone which made Daichi to sit up straight.

“Are you sure about this Daichi? This engagement?” Daijiro asked with a serious voice and he was impressed at Daichi’s expression. His baby brother portrays a man with conviction and seriousness. A very responsible and reliable aura surrounding him as he answers a firm, “Yes.”

“You know when you and Koushi-kun left on that meeting me and Daiki nii-sama talked with our parents and Kaito-san. We convinced them that if you two are not ready for this, they should not interfere. We just want the both of you to be happy without the family tying you two down. Our families have a long history and not everyone is open with same sex relationships. That’s why Daichi if you’re not sure about this or even have the slightest hesitance about the engagement just tell us. I and Daiki nii-sama will do our best to support you. You know that no matter what I and Daiki nii-sama will always support you.” Daijiro ended with a true smile towards his baby brother. Daichi is their precious baby brother and they don’t want him to be tied down just because he felt that it is his responsibility. Daichi is too obedient for his own good.

Daichi smiled at his brother. “Thank you for thinking about this Jiro nii-san but you see Koushi and I agreed to do this not because the others wanted to. We also wanted to. We’re happy that everyone supports us. We’re both very thankful. Besides Daijiro nii-san, you of all people know that this has been my dream ever since right?”

Daijiro smiled as he thought of the days when Daichi and Koushi had been young and the ways Daichi will look at Koushi. “Yeah you’re right, just making sure though.”

“There’s no need for you two to worry so much.”

Daijiro ruffled Daichi’s hair like the old days. “Since when did you start talking like a man huh?!”

Daichi laughs together with his brother. “I am a man already!”

“Time flies so fast huh?”

“Eh?” Daichi looks questioningly at his brother

“Nothing. Just thinking how my precious baby brother will be able to handle such hotness like Koushi-kun. You know if only I’m not married and my age is much closer to yours I might have snatched Koushi-kun myself. You’re one lucky man Daichi!” Daijiro teased again making Daichi’s face scrunched up in annoyance.

“Nii-san!!!! Would you want me to tell Yuki nee-san about this huh??!!”

Daijiro laughed hard at Daichi’s jealous face. It really is easy to tease his baby brother. “Just kidding! Just kidding! Anyway here.” Daijiro gave Daichi a paper bag.

“What’s this?”

“My present for your engagement.” Daijiro answered simply and Daichi opened it without hesitance and upon taking a look at the contents he immediately closed the paper bag and looked embarrassingly at his brother. His face is the same color as a tomato.

“What the hell is this??!!!” Daichi sputtered.

“That my dear brother is something you can use to your dear Koushi-kun so that you two can have an enjoyable first time! Aren’t you glad I’m such a great big brother!”

“GET THE HELL OT OF MY ROOM!!! YOU PERVERTED BIG BROTHER!!!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Oh! Daijiro you’re back! So how did it go?” Yuki asked his husband as Daijiro came in the room with a big grin. He went towards Yuki and hugs him from behind.

“My baby brother is too cute and innocent for his own good.” Daijiro said with a sweet sigh making Yuki chuckle. “Then I guess it went well then.”

“I’m sure their life is just going to get more interesting.” Daijiro said with a smile.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When Suga came back to their room he was shock to see Daichi crouching down under their bed.

“Daichi? What are you doing?”

Daichi jumped when he heard Suga’s voice. He immediately stood up and greeted the other. “S-s-suga!!!How good to see you!! What are you doing here??!” In the midst of nervousness Daichi just blurted out anything that came to mind.

Suga looked at him with suspicion. ‘Something’s not right.’ He thought. “What are you saying? This is my room also.” Suga said as he went towards the study table to open his laptop.

“Oh right! Ehehehe… Sorry I kinda forgot.”

Suga looked at him again wondering what’s gotten into Daichi making the dark-haired man gulp in nervousness.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“N-nothing! Oh I remember! I’m gonna go and take my shower then!” With that Daichi dashed towards the bathroom in their room.

“That was weird of him.” Suga said with a shrug as he looked towards their bed or more specifically under the bed.

“Hmmmmm.”

A few minutes later Daichi came out fresh from the shower. “Suga the shower is all yo—“

Daichi stopped dead and sweated bullets when he saw the thing Suga is holding. “Suga that…”

It was the paper bag that Daijiro gave him where the “gifts” and the porno magazine are hidden.

“Daichi-sama.” Suga said in a sickeningly sweet voice. “Would you care to explain what THIS is?”

“Ahm.. Suga those are… uhm.. condoms and lube and… uhnm..”

“I know what they are Daichi-sama but may I ask why they are HERE? UNDER THE BED?” Suga asked again with the same deadly smile and deadly voice that makes Daichi shiver in fright.

“It.. Its not what you think!!! Daijiro nii-san gave it to me!!” Daichi said waving his hands around.

“And you accepted it?”

“Yeah… I mean.. He forced me!”

“And you’re gonna use it?”

“Well yes.. I mean NO! Of course no…”

Suga stood up placing the paper bag on the bed as he went towards the door.

“Where are you going Suga?” Daichi asked.

“I’m not sleeping here!!! Daichi you pervert!”

With that the doors closed and Daichi was left dumbfounded for a few seconds before he got a hold of himself and realized what happened.

“Wait Suga!!! You got it all wrong!!! Wait!!!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Aki and Shima was surprised to see Suga with his face so red when they rounded at the corner.

“Good evening Suga-san.” They greeted at the same time.

“Ah! Aki, Shima! What are you guys still doing up?”

“I got hungry so we went to the kitchen.” Aki replied with a shrug.

“Oh I see.”

“What about you Suga-san?” Shima asked and the twins were surprised when Suga’s face flushed red.

“Ah… That…”

“OY SUGA!!! I SAID WAIT!!” The twins looked behind the silver-haired man to see their uncle Daichi running towards them.

“You two should go to sleep. Good night!” With that Suga immediately left them in his haste to get away from Daichi.

“SUGA!!! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!!”

“DON’T COME NEAR ME!!!”

Aki and Shima looked at each other as Daichi passed them by not even noticing them as he was too focused on his “fiancé”.

“Ne…Uncle Daichi realized that he’s only wearing a towel right? Are they fighting?” Aki asked.

“It does not look like a fight to me.” Shima said with a smile.

“Well whatever I’m sleepy now. Let’s go back.”

**~~~Meanwhile at other rooms~~~**

YUKI: “Neh Daijiro, are you sure it really went well? It doesn’t sound like it.”

DAIJIRO: “Oh it definitely went well. The fun is just starting.”

AYAME: “Koushi-kun and Daichi-kun sure is lively tonight.”

DAIKI: “Hn.”

DAISUKE: “Is it just me or is it noisy outside?”

SAYURI: “Just let them be.”

DEN’ICHIROU: “It sure is really good to be young huh?”

KEIJI (Suga’s grandpa): “Yes it is. Full of energy even at night.”

KAITO: “Koushi! Daichi-sama! It’s already night and everyone is having their rest please be more quiet and go back to your rooms!”

SUGA: “Dad! Let me sleep here!!”

DAICHI: “Koushi!!! It’s not what you think!!!”

KAITO: “Please put some clothes on Daichi-sama. And what are you planning to do with my son outside of marriage?”

SUGA & DAICHI: “It’s not what you think!!!”

And so the night went on and another day had passed by the pretend couple.

And tomorrow is the much awaited engagement night!

**TBC**   
****************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! All done! I'm going back to my Kishow x Shouta stories that a lot of people have been asking. So!
> 
> Stay tuned to the much awaited engagement party! More chaos to ensue to our pretend couple!
> 
> Jya ne!!!  
> *˙︶˙*)ﾉ"
> 
> ELIE


	8. The Sawamura Clan or in this case "It's going to be a long night."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “HEY! HEY! HEY! DAICHI!!” “YO! SAWAMURA!!!” “Yahoy! My Sweet cousin!!!”
> 
> Daichi almost jumped when he heard those voices and his face became that of dread. He knew to whom those voices belongs to and yes much to his horror, as he turns around he saw his cousins coming aka the horror of Daichi’s peaceful life. Can he escape this? The answer is No.“HEY! HEY! HEY! DAICHI!!” “YO! SAWAMURA!!!” “Yahoy! My Sweet cousin!!!”
> 
> Daichi almost jumped when he heard those voices and his face became that of dread. He knew to whom those voices belongs to and yes much to his horror, as he turns around he saw his cousins coming aka the horror of Daichi’s peaceful life. Can he escape this? The answer is No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yohooo!!!! How's everyone?? I hope you're all having a great day or night? I just finished my four days vacation and it's really a vacation well spent while reading and writing amd fangirling so much about DaiSuga and haikyuu season 3!!! :))
> 
> And because of that I manage to write more!!!
> 
> Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I did when writing this chapter!!
> 
> DOZO!!!

**☆☆☆☆☆☆ Let's go and find DaiSuga Happiness ☆☆☆☆☆☆**

_CHAPTER RECAP:_  
_And tomorrow is the much waited engagement night._

**CHAPTER 7**

Suga looks at the clothes laid in front of him. Why is it that it was easy to choose what Daichi will wear for tonight and it was hard for him to choose what he would wear? He looks at the simple black tux hanging near the closets. The inside shirt is a deep shade of grey with a black tie and slacks.

For Suga it didn’t even take a minute for him to choose what Daichi would wear. Truth be told Daichi does not give a damn on what he wears. He’d even wear a shirt and his running shorts to the office if Suga will not do the job of choosing Daichi’s clothes. So it always fall into Suga to pick what the other man will wear. It’s like in one look he already knows what will look best for Daichi.

Especially for the occasion today because it was a formal gathering he already chose the best traditional japanese clothes for Daichi. Hakama and Haori. Suga does not have those kinds of clothes so he was wondering if a tux would suffice.

He never had a problem concerning himself. He always wears a simple suit and long sleeve shirt under when in the office. He doesn’t need any reason to stand out. But this time he’s the center of attention. So he needed to pick one that is up to class.

He sighed deeply. He’s stuck now. What should he do?

“Koushi-chan! I know you’d be here!”

A voice interrupted him and Suga looks at the doorway to see one of Daichi’s Sister(?)-in-law, Yukio or more known as Yuki, the cross-dresser wife of one Sawamura Daijiro. “Yuki-san. Konnichiwa.” He bows curtly as Yuki strides in.

As Suga admired Yuki it was really hard to believe that he is a man. He’s about the same height as Suga but he was so slim and petite, a body that every women envies. But then again with Yuki being a fashion designer it was no surprise at all.

Even right now. He was just wearing a simple dress. The upper part is long sleeved that is off-shoulder though slightly and in the color of dark blue. The skirt part is in white lined by lace below it. He is also wearing a simple necklace with his hair done up in a neat bun. He truly is beautiful. No wonder Daijiro is head over heels for Yuki.

But even though Yuki looks like a doll his personality is no doll at all. If you can see the way he would beat up his husband when Daijiro is being stupid you would never want to be in the end of his wrath. That’s why Eiri and Miyu look up to their Mom so much because he is such a strong person with beauty inside and out.

“What are you doing Kou-chan?” Yuki asked and then realized what the problem is when Suga gestured at the clothes laid down on the bed. Suga chuckled nervously. “Well…” He said with a shrug and it makes Yuki’s eyes shine as if he suddenly had an idea which Suga dreaded.

“I think I know what to do.” Yuki said with a wink as Suga looks at him questioningly.

“Kou-chan.. Let’s go shopping!!!” He announced and drags Suga out of the room.

“EHHH!!!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Daichi looks around. His eyes landing from person to person that is coming. The other guests are coming earlier than expected and him with his parents and Suga’s family are in the hallway greeting the guests.

The engagement will be happening in one of the function rooms in the hotel the Sawamura’s owned. Only immediate families and close friends are invited. Meaning those who have no prejudice in their blood. Who accepts same sex relationships and are very open-minded.

The two families had been nitpicky on who to put in the guest list. It was a very careful decision for both parties and after that they had Daichi and Suga look over it and the two agreed though Daichi had doubts when he saw the names of his friends and cousins there.

This will be one hell of a chaotic night, he knows.

“Daichi-kun!” Said man look towards the voice and saw a familiar couple walking towards him. “Michimiya-san! Welcome.” He bowed and greeted Yui’s parents. “It’s been a while Daichi-kun. You’re looking more handsome everytime I see you.” Mrs. Michimiya said as Daichi rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Thank you. By the way where’s Yui?” He asked noticing that their only daughter is not with them. Yui had become his and Suga’s friend when he was in middle school up to today but ever since she got married with one Ikejiri Hayato she became busy with her own family.

“Ah. Yui is with Hayato-kun. They said they will be a little late because they are having trouble getting the kids ready it seems.” Mr. Michimiya said with a fond smile at the mention of his grandkids. “I’m pretty sure Daichi-kun will understand it when you and Sugawara-kun starts a family.” Mrs. Michimiya said with a small laugh as Daichi also did nervously. Oh how he wish that would happen.

“Speaking of Sugawara-kun, where is he?”  Mrs. Michimiya asked. And then something clicked into Daichi’s head. Right! He was looking for him before the Michimiya’s called for him. “Actually I was looking for him earlier. But I think he’s still upstairs getting ready.” Daichi replied.

“Is that so. I’m really happy for you and Sugawara-kun, Daichi-kun. Everytime I see the two of you together I can’t help but reminisce the good old times of young love. Isn’t that right darling?” Mrs. Michimiya asks her husband who nodded his head in agreement.

“It’s very refreshing. We knew this day would come eventually. You’re a lucky man Daichi-kun. Cherish this moment together with Sugawara-kun.” Mr. Michimiya said as Daichi could only nod and thanked the old couple as he left them and excused himself.

Because as he heard them talk Daichi can’t help but feel that prick in his chest. This. ALL OF THIS. Is just a fabrication of his. Their relationship is only MAKE-BELIEVE. This is not even real. They are only pretending. BUT. Daichi wants so badly for this to be real. Daichi wants Suga to know how much he feels for the other so that they won’t have to feel so guilty everytime someone feels happy for them.

Daichi wants Suga to be his with their hearts connected. But he was such a coward. He was afraid that Suga is only doing this because he always feels responsible for Daichi. The dark-haired man does not need the feeling of responsibility of Suga towards him. He wants Suga to notice him as a man who had desired him for so long. He wants Suga to be with him out of responsibility but his own choice alone.

Daichi sighed deeply as he looks towards the wide windows and sees his reflection.

 _‘Tonight. For sure. I’m going to tell Suga how I feel. For real.’_ He thought with determination.

His phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket. Well speaking of the angel, it was Suga who emailed him.

_‘I’m with Yuki-san right now. Things happened but we’ll be there in time for the event. Take care of some things for me okay? And don’t fool around and make trouble for your family!! See you later Daichi!’ – Suga_

Daichi smiled at the message. Suga had always thought he was the type to keep on fooling around. Well he can’t blame him since that’s what he’s been doing ever since but he is serious when the moment comes. He quickly type a response back and went back again into the hall to greet the oncoming guests before he had to leave and get ready himself.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“HEY! HEY! HEY! DAICHI!!” “YO! SAWAMURA!!!” “Yahoy! My Sweet cousin!!!”

Daichi almost jumped when he heard those voices and his face became that of dread. He knew to whom those voices belongs to and yes much to his horror, as he turns around he saw his cousins coming aka the horror of Daichi’s peaceful life. Can he escape this? The answer is No.

“You guys…” He said with a sigh. “Why can’t you keep your voices down?!”

The party haven’t even started and it was already noisy, isn’t the party supposed to be elegant and all that?

Daichi was too busy earlier that he didn’t notice the arrival of his cousins. All of them are of the same generation but Daichi is of the main house while his cousins are in the extended family.

**Author’s Note:**  
**GUYS! Let me explain the Sawamura family Tree!!! I made a diagram because I’m too lazy to write and explain how they are cousins.. lol and it’s easier this way, I think? XD** **I'm gonna start with Den'ichirou oji-san's generation only. And I'm gonna add this in the character reference later on!**

 

** **

 

**That’s it!!!** **I'm sorry for this commercial popping up!**

**Back to the story!!!** **:)**

***************************************

 

 

“It’s been a long time Daichi!!! I missed you!!!” Bokuto said or more like yelled into Daichi’s ear as he crushed his cousin with a hug. “I missed you too Bo!” he said in reply as he hugs back.

“Congratulations Sawamura-san.” Daichi looked behind Bokuto to see Akaashi Keiji or this time Bokuto Keiji, Bokuto’s quiet husband whom Bokuto got married to just last year, bowing at him in greeting. He let go of his hyper active cousin and nodded. “Thank you Keiiji-san.”

“OHHH!! That’s right!! Congratulations Daichi!!!” Bokuto said while thumping him hard on the back.

“Can’t believe our Daichi here found the balls to confess to his long time crush huh? They’re even getting engage!”

Daichi’s eyebrow ticked annoyed as he looks at one Kuroo Tetsurou, the black haired guy which reminds him of a sleazy cat and is also his youngest cousin, Tsukishima Kei’s boyfriend. “Well how nice of you to say Kuroo-san.” He forced a smile at the other man. For some reason he still don’t give his full blessing about the relationship of Kuroo and Tsukishima but if his cousin is happy who is he to get in the way?

“Please stop that Kuroo-san. This is no place for this kind of language.” Tsukishima said as he pushed his glasses up. “Gomen ne~ Kei.” Kuroo apologized and Daichi walk towards the youngest one in the group to hug Tsukishima who grunted in discomfort but accepted the hug anyways. “It’s good to see you again Kei. How’s Akiteru Nii-san?” Daichi asked and only got a shrug in response. Daichi shook his head it’s so like Tsukishima to be like this after all.

“Well what do you expect of our dear cousin here eh? And here I thought I can have my way with Mr. Refreshing and snatch him for myself.” Oikawa Tooru said with a smirk towards Daichi.

“Oikawa… Looks like that bad personality of yours haven’t change huh? Are you picking a fight?” Daichi said with gritted teeth as he tries to control himself from strangling his cousin. In all honesty, Daichi loves all of his cousins EXCEPT for OIKAWA TOORU.

Or maybe because this animosity he feels stemmed in situations that happened before that whenever Suga is there Oikawa will shamelessly flirt with him making Suga blush sometimes (making Daichi frustrated) and sometimes he will just brush off Oikawa politely and with flourish (which Daichi approved somewhat).

“Shittykawa stop with that already. I apologized for him Sawamura-san.” Iwaizumi came into view and shook his hands. “Congratulations on the engagement by the way.” “Thank you Iwaizumi-san. It’s okay. I’m used to it. You got it harder than me anyway.” Daichi said as he accepted the offered hand.

Iwaizumi Hajime is like the Suga in Oikawa’s life. They’ve been childhood friends because they live next to each other. He’s the only person who can put Oikawa on line by punches and kicks by the way. Daichi is amazed by the man’s patience towards Oikawa. But that’s only it,  as Daichi knows, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are JUST friends.

“By the way Dai-chan! Where’s your dear future husband?” Oikawa asked or more like teased as Daichi blushed at that and Kuroo and Bokuto snickered in the background.

“Oh never mind that I know already.” Oikawa said followed by a whistle as him and the others look at the direction behind Daichi.

Daichi was confused at first and then he turns around and looks at the direction where their gazes landed in the top of the stairs where an angel ascended from heaven.

Daichi’s breathing stopped as he looks up.

There at the top of the staircase is his “fiancé”. Glowing and looking so beautiful. It’s like a spotlight had been focused on him and everyone’s gazes had zeroed on him, watching him, mesmerized. And everyone’s thought is like ‘No wonder Daichi had taken his claim on the beautiful man.’

He was wearing a Haori and Hakama just like Daichi's but the exact opposite of the color Daichi is wearing.

While Daichi's juban kimono is black with the montsuki kimono in the color of deep brown, Suga's juban kimono and montsuki kimono is the color of white with the Date-eri in the color of black.

Daichi's haori is purple with patches of royal blue that can be found here and there as a design and then the haori himo in the color of black. Unlike Suga's who's haori is in pure  white with the haori himo in the color of black also. The only design that can be found in Suga's haori is the black flower design located on the both side on the chest part.

Their hakama is the only same thing they wore up to the last detail. The hakama is black and silky with the design that is almost like a snake's skin.

Daichi and Suga are like Yin and Yang, opposite of each other but completes one another perfectly.

Very perfectly.

Daichi looks on. His gaze solely focus on Suga only. He was completely mezmerize. Every clack the zori made as Suga descended the stairs makes Daichi's heart beat faster than before.

And when their gaze met it's like something incredible happened, like the world stopped rotating and all they can think about is each other and the harsh beating of their hearts that decided to move in syncro. The hearts coming to an understanding, deeper than what they can imagine.

Then a light blush graced pass Suga's soft looking cheeks. Fuck! Daichi had fallen really hard for this angel.

Suga blushed as Daichi's gaze intensified as he went down the stairs. In all honesty when Yuki had helped him dressed even he was amazed with himself. Though Yuki styled his hair it was still like the usual tousled one but Yuki assured him that his sex appeal just increased a hundred times and this will make Daichi swoon more.

And he thinks that maybe Yuki was right because Daichi's gaze never left him the moment he came through the door. He felt like his legs are turning jelly at the intensity of the stare. It was burning but makes him excited at the same time. He was too busy wondering what Daichi might be thinking that he forgot they have a crowd watching them.

Both of them where brought out of their thoughts when Kuroo and Bokuto pushed the still stunned Daichi towards the stairs and the said man jolted a bit because of disorientation.

Suga was just a few more steps down and its a bit weird to look down at Daichi because it was the other way around usually.

"Will you look at these two they look like they have just seen each other for the first time? So sweet." It was Oikawa's voice who brought the two down to planet earth by the bitterness in his voice that Daichi does not understand why.

Suga blushed again as he averted his gaze from Daichi as said man cleared his throat. Man he was so head over heels and if he can only do so he would take Suga with him now and lock him in their room. "Hey." He said hoping that his voice came out smooth as he wants it to be.

"Hey." Suga said back with a radiant smile.

"Shall we?" Daichi offered his hand and though Suga is still blushing he grab the man's hand as they intertwine their fingers and Suga took the last steps down to stand beside Daichi.

He looks at the man beside him smiling gently towards him, then Suga looks around the room to see their guests and greets them with a smile.

"Everyone!!" Someone said loudly and they all look to see their parents walking towards them. Daichi's parents stood by his side while Suga's father by his. They were holding a glass of champagne but before Suga can grab his Daichi gave him one which is not champagne at all.

"No drinking." He said simply making Suga pout but accepted the glass anyway. His father chuckled beside him as he heard the other people who saw this small act saying "awwww.."

"Everyone may I get your attention please." Daisuke said with a clear of his throat. "First of all we are happy to see all of you tonight joining us in celebrating this special occasion. We know you already have an idea why this party is taking place but I still want to announce this. We are pleased to announce the engagement of our youngest son Daichi to the Sugawara's only son Koushi." Everyone clapped their hands after.

"This is truly a special moment because now is the time that two families who stood beside each other for such a long time be joined together by a special bond." Kaito said as he look at the young couple beside him.

"Daichi-kun, Koushi thank you for being the bridge in this millenium. You two had proven that status does not really matter when two hearts are together. I know that saying that is out of my character but I just want to deliver the words your Mom said to me before. Welcome to the Sugawara family Daichi-kun. May you two stay together no matter the obstacles you face. " Kaito ended and Suga felt himself tearing up as he hugs his father tight and after that Daichi and Kaito hugs each other as Kaito patted Daichi's back. "I'll leave Koushi in your care Daichi-kun." Kaito whispered as they pull back which is replied by a confident "You can count me on that Kaito-san." From Daichi.

"Koushi-kun, Daichi." Said men look at the soft voice that called them and admired Sayuri wearing his elegant kimono and looking at them with pure happiness in her eyes.

"I'm happy to know that you two became together. You two had been so close ever since we can remember. Always doing things together not wanting to be separated. You two had shown us something so valuable, something to look forward to and makes us remember how it feels to be so in love." Both men blush at the words that kept on being said. This party is getting cheesier and cheesier as time pass.

"Koushi-kun thank you for taking care of Daichi. For whipping him into shape and making him stand on the line." Sayuri said with a easing smile at Koushi as Daichi sputtered indignantly and everyone laughs at this.

"We know that Daichi is standing here, being the man that he had become right now because of you Koushi-kun." Sayuri continued making Suga swallowed hard. For some reasons the severity of this occassion came to him. It suddenly became hard to breath.

"So thank you for everything and welcome to the family Koushi-kun." Sayuri ended as she walk towards the two and gave them a hug.

Suga felt like crying again. The words everyone said to him, so sincere and full of love and greatfulness and here he is giving them a false hope.

This needed to end.

His thoughts were interrupted when Daisuke starts talking again.

"So! I believe a toast is in line? For Daichi and Koushi! Congratulations!" He said and raising his glasses in the air.

"For Daichi and Koushi! Congratulations!" Echoed everyone followed by clinking of glasses and claps of people around them.

Both Daichi and Suga nodded their heads and smiled at everyone. But things suddenly changed when the clinking of glasses was heard. The type of sound where a utensil is delicately strung in the glass. An act where the guests are asking the couple on the spotlight to kiss in front of everyone else.

Daichi whipped his head looking as to where it started and he glared when he saw the culprits. It's Bokuto and Kuroo with matching grins and shouting of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The others around them followed the duos steps and Suga was left blushing in the middle and Daichi embarrassed.

Now what?

Daichi look towards Suga asking his permission by conveying it through his eyes. This is one of the amazing things they shared together. They seem to know what the other is thinking just by looking at each others eyes. So even with a big blush on his face Suga nodded his head slightly and Daichi swoop down and peck Suga on the lips much to the excitement of everyone around them.

It was just a light kiss it doesn't even last long but when Daichi pulled back he looks straight into hazel eyes trying to convey what he really feels. He hopes desperately that it gets through. That his love gets through because that was his FIRST KISS. And he was happy to know that it was with Suga, his first and only love.

It was a light kiss, did not even take long but it made Suga's heart beat like forever. He feels lightheaded all of a sudden and as he looks straight towards Daichi's eyes he found something that he can't quiet decipher. Daichi is telling him something but what can it be? He can't tell at all because all he can think about is the KISS which is his FIRST KISS!!! With his FIRST LOVE! This must be a dream!

The clapping of hands took him out of his thoughts and he almost jumps when Daichi pulls him at his side while wrapping his arm around Suga's waist.

Suga blushed more when he felt the other man’s arms wrapped around his waist. He looks at Daichi’s side. _“Daichi!”_ He whispered harshly pertaining to the arm around his waist. _“What’s this?” “What do you mean what’s this?”_ Daichi asked with a smile since everyone is looking at them. _“We’re a COUPLE that is ENGAGED right?”_ He whispered back and their argument died down when their relatives starts bombarding them with questions and cooing over them.

 _‘This is going to be a long night.’_ Suga thought with a sigh. He hopes nothing comes up that will shake their world much. He hopes.

**TBC**  
**♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it guys??? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really had a hard time writing this to be honest coz I really don't know what they should wear but then I came across Suzukawa-sensei's DaiSuga fanart and poof!! I found what they should wear. If you guys are curious on what it looks like here it is!!! 
> 
> It's really beautiful right??? And also! Next chapter is up!!! So check it out already.. thank you for reading this story!!! Your votes and comments are always appreciated!! *virtual hugs* And if you want to rant with someone about DaiSuga and haikyuu??? Feel free to visit me in my twitter @elie_df or tumblr elie-df.tumblr.com See you in the next one!! ELIE


	9. The Arrival of a Rival & No secrets area meant to be hidden forever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You and Daichi are... only.. pretending?"
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Suga breathe.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Nothing came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Here's the next chapter!!! 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

*******Let's go and find some DaiSuga Happiness*******

_CHAPTER RECAP:_

_'This is going to be a long night.' Suga thought with a sigh. He hopes nothing comes up that will shake their world much. He hopes._

**CHAPTER 8**

Suga had lost count of how many people had talked to him. This is the first time that everyone's eyes are on him. He was really so jittery but then there was Daichi beside him to cover him up. His face hurts from smiling too much. It was enjoyable but there's always a limit on how many times you can smile in one night.

Suga felt relief that no one had asked how he and Daichi came to be. It seems that they expected it which really surprises him. Are they really that close that no one is surprised anymore that they are together??

After managing to extract himself from one of Daichi's Aunts who kept on telling him how nice it is to see little Daichi's running around in the future which makes Suga blush hard, Suga found himself in the refreshment area but before he can ask the bar tender for a drink someone spoke for him. "Two red wines please."

Suga looked at the person who spoke beside him. There was a handsome man with sleek brown hair and an air of confidence around him. He was wearing a black suit which suited his built. He was taller than Suga, about the same height as Daichi. He was so handsome and his smile can definitely make girls swoon.

He smiled towards Suga and Suga nodded back. "Congratulations on the engagement." He said and offered the glass of wine. Suga took it hesitantly. "Thank you. Uhm—" "Minami. My name is Minami Keisuke." "Oh. Minami-san thank you. My name is—" "Sugawara Koushi. A very beautiful name that suits a very beautiful person."

Suga blushed at the comment. This guy is a very smooth talker. Suga cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. "It's not like that. And also I haven't seen you before are you a friend of the family?" Suga asked to change the topic because it's making him uncomfortable for some reason.

"Yes though I rarely interact with the Sawamura's because I'm always overseas. My parents are the one close to them." Minami explained with another smooth smile. "Oh the Minami's! I see so you're their son." Suga said looking anywhere else but Minami but he can still feel the way Minami is looking at him and it is really unnerving.

"Yes. I'm a freelance professional photographer. Always wondering around the world looking for something beautiful that can captivate my eyes and taste. Though if I had known that the beauty I'm looking for all these years can be found in Japan I wouldn't have left in the first place." He steps closer to Suga and tilted his chin up with his finger to make Suga look at him straight in the eyes. The silver-haired man's blush is truly a wonder, a sight to behold.

"Your beauty had captured me Sugawara-san. An unblemished diamond, an untouched beauty that needs to be preserved." Minami whispered and Suga gulped. He felt glued on the spot and he can't even move for some reason. His brain keeps on telling him that something is not right but he can't seem to make his body move.

"It's a shame you're under the Sawamura's. And to be engaged to the youngest Sawamura. But Sugawara-san—"

"Really a shame that he's engaged right? So hands off!"

Suga came back to his senses when he heard a loud deep voice and he was shock to find Daichi beside him, one of his hands is holding onto Minami's wrist stopping the man from making anymore move that is possible. "Daichi." He said softly.

Daichi let go of the hand harshly and pulled Suga beside him and wrapped his hand possessively around the slim waist of his fiancé. He was so livid that someone dared to lay their hand on HIS Koushi. No one does that especially with him around.

"You're from the Minami's right? How dare you do this kind of act! I'm pretty sure your parents will be upset to see this kind of behavior." Daichi said with a snarl in his voice though he kept it low so as not to attract more attention to them.

He just took his eyes away from Suga for a moment and he almost got snatch away. He was talking with his cousins earlier and arguing again with Oikawa because he kept on getting on his nerves when suddenly Kuroo pointed out something.

"Yo Sawamura, I suggest you keep a closer eye on your fiancé or else he will get snatch away." Kuroo said with a calculative gaze and serious face towards Daichi.

"How nice of you to point out Tetsu-chan. I'm sure Mr. Refreshing will see that he's better suited to be with me than to be with my dear cousin Dai-chan here." Oikawa said with a smirk towards his cousin making Daichi bristle. "One more word from you Oikawa and I will really punch you!" Daichi said with gritted teeth.

"Just leave that to me Sawamura-san." Iwaizumi piped up as he sips his drink calmly. "Iwa-chan meanie!!!" Oikawa stuck his tongue out and they were surprised when Kuroo clicked his tongue in annoyance. Tsukishima looks at his boyfriend. "What's the matter Kuroo-san?"

"I wasn't talking about Oikawa because he's just all talk." Kuroo said followed by a loud "Hey!!" from Oikawa then he look towards the direction of the refreshments table. "I was talking about THAT." He said and Daichi's eyes narrowed.

Another man is coming towards HIS FIANCE!

Daichi immediately left them and wade through the crowd to SAVE Suga.

"Look who's getting jealous so easily. Dai-chan is such a wreck when it comes to Suga-chan." Oikawa said amusedly as he sips his cocktail. "Aren't you a bit harsh Tooru-san." Tsukishima said with a small smile on his face also amused. He had always known why Oikawa likes riling up their cousin. He just wants to push Daichi more closer to Suga.

Iwaizumi sigh. "I don't know why you like teasing Sawamura that you like Sugawara-san when in fact you don't." "Ehhh? What's this? Is MY Iwa-chan getting jealous??" Oikawa teased his boyfriend as he leaned towards him with a grin. "The hell are you saying Stupidkawa!!!" "Still not being honest with yourself Iwa-chan??"

"EHHH?? Tooru doesn't really like Suga-chan? And you two are together? As in together TOGETHER??!!" Bokuto asked with his eyes wide as he pointed at the two. "Koutaro you're too slow to pick up." Akaashi sighed at his husband's obliviousness. Then he looks at Kuroo's direction and was surprised when he didn't tease Bokuto. Then he realized that he had a serious face.

"What's wrong Kuroo-san?" He asked and everyone in their circle looks at the said man whose eyes are still trained towards Daichi as he came up towards the two and had his arms protectively around his fiancé.

"Nothing. It's just that that man definitely smells trouble." He said with narrowed eyes then he looks beside him when he felt a hand holding onto his. He smiled towards his boyfriend. "It was just a hunch though." He said then he sipped his drink as he squeezed Tsukishima's hand with reassurance.

But no one is fooled. When Kuroo had a hunch it was always right. He was not a top inspector and officer for nothing.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Suga gulped when he can feel a fight about to brew so he decided to stir Daichi away from it before all else blew away. "Come on Daichi let's go back to our guests." He said as he pulled on Daichi's haori sleeve.

Daichi glared one last time then he look towards Suga and saw him holding onto a glass of wine. "I told you not to drink." He said with a serious voice and Suga almost jump at the steely gaze towards him. This is the first time he had seen Daichi like this. "I.. I didn't drink any. I swear. Let's go back now." He said softly with a shake of his head. Why is he explaining anyway when he didn't do anything? But he can't let his temper surfaced when Daichi is being like this.

Daichi took the glass and handed it to the bartender; he glared towards Minami once again. "Lay another finger on Koushi and you won't like the outcome. Don't forget that I'm a Sawamura. Let's go Love." He pushed Suga lightly to leave but before he can take step out Minami spoke again.

"I was just admiring the beauty Sawamura-kun. You better keep an eye on your fiancé then. I always love taking exotic beauties." Minami said with a smirk and Daichi turned towards him with a glare as he grabs him on his suit. "What did you say?!"

"Daichi!" Suga said as he pulled Daichi's hand that is clenching onto Minami's suit. The other man doesn't look unfazed at the situation he got himself into as Daichi glared daggers at him. He was still smiling smoothly. "What did you just fucking say??" Daichi says deadly as Suga pulled at his arm.

"Daichi! Let go now!" Suga said with an authoritative voice. "Don't cause any scene or I swear I'm going to get mad at you." He continued and he sighed internally when Daichi let go. Minami smoothed out his suit again and smirked at Daichi. Suga pulled his best friend once again. "Let's go now Daichi." Daichi didn't budge at first but when Suga called at him once again with a low voice he followed the silver-haired man.

"I always get what I want. Beauty is something I want to preserve myself. Sugawara Koushi will be mine." Minami whispered as he went out of the hall.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Suga pulled Daichi into a secluded place which turned out to be a balcony. Along the way he grabs a glass of water from a startled waiter and thrusts it into Daichi. "Here drink this." He said and Daichi did. The dark-haired man took a deep breath and let it out.

"Is your head feeling cool now?" Suga asked once again and reluctantly Daichi nodded. "I want an honest answer Sawamura." Suga said sternly and Daichi flinched. "A little." He mumbled a reply. Suga sighed and massaged his forehead feeling a headache coming.

"I can't believe you let your temper out there. If someone saw that it will be a big trouble. You know that you always have to keep your cool especially when people are around." Suga lectured the other man.

"But he was touching you!" Daichi retorted back.

"That was just nothing. He's just being nice."

"The heck! No nice people will do that! Especially to someone else's fiancé! No one is allowed to touch you!" Daichi yelled and stopped himself when Suga looks taken aback. He calm's himself again and decided not to look into Suga's eyes. Shit! What did he just said.

"Daichi... You can't just decide who can and can't touch me. That's not something you decide yourself. You—" But Suga was cut off when Daichi's temper flared again.

"But you're MY FIANCE!" Daichi said with his voice raised and this just made Suga frustrated because Daichi is not listening to him.

"Stop being like a jealous lover! You do realize that we are only—" But before the words can come out of his mouth Suga was cut off by another voice.

"Yo! Fighting couple! Mind if you tone it down for a while and come out? Your parents and the guests are looking for you guys you know."

It was Oikawa leaning so casually on the doorway of the balcony. Suga took a deep breath and grab the glass of water from Daichi. He drank the remaining water from it and took a deep breath and exhaled. Shit! He almost slipped up. Then he walks towards the entrance to the hall.

"Oy Suga!." Daichi called out as he made a beeline towards Suga but Oikawa stopped him.

"What now Oikawa?" He said irritatingly.

"You better tone down that ugly personality of yours or things will just get worse. Just a piece of advice my dear cousin. You don't want Suga-chan to get more mad at you right?" Oikawa said as Daichi took a deep breath to calm himself.

Oikawa was right though he was out of line here. "Good! Now off you go then!" Oikawa pushed Daichi inside who scanned the area for his fiance and found him talking to his grandfather so he went towards them.

"Ara! If it isn't Daichi-kun." Keiji, Suga's grandfather, said as he noticed Daichi coming their way. "Hey Kou I'm sorry." He said then kissed Koushi at the side of his head as an apology, in front of Suga's grandfather! Suga blushed deep red as he whipped his head towards Daichi who now had a goofy smile on his face. "Daichi!"

Daichi pulled a kicked puppy dog look as he apologized. "Forgive me now. Please!" Suga hardened his face but just a few seconds passed he sighed. He really can't get mad at Daichi for so long. He can't even remember why he got so mad in the first place. "Fine. I forgive you." He said and Daichi hugged him in delight.

"It really is uplifting to look at the two of you." They heard someone say and immediately Suga pulled back when he realized that his grandfather is still there! "I'm sorry grandpa!" Suga apologized as Keiji shook his head. "No need to apologized Koushi. Looking at you and Daichi-kun now makes me happy. You two are so perfect for each other and it makes me happy to see you two happy." Keiji said with a smile. He rarely shows his gentle side but when it comes to Daichi and his grandson he shows it more. He's so fond of the two and everyone knows it.

Daichi and Suga blush at the compliment. "Listen you two. A time will come when things will be rough, when things won't go your way. There will be arguments, there will be yelling from both sides. But both of you need to remember of why you two are together in the first place. Remember why you come to love the person beside you. And remember that you love everything about them even the rough edges. Don't let anger and misunderstanding get the better of you two. Remember that in a relationship nothing will be solve unless you two talk it out and listen to one another. A relationship is built with love and trust. It's the most important thing. You two are both young and there are still a lot of years to go. No matter the rough road you two will be facing in the future remember that you have a hand to hold and someone special walking beside you throughout that road. I'm imparting this message to the two of you as my gift. Never let go of each other and continue to grow that love you have within you. And at the end of the road is the happiness worth the wait and suffer."  Keiji said as the two listen on.

At the middle of the speech Daichi had grabbed Suga's hand and squeezed it tight at the end of Keiji's speech. It was a really great message. "Thank you Keiji Oji-sama." Daichi said and bowed down and Suga followed suit.

Suga felt himself tearing up at his grandpa's words. His guilt had come up once again but before the tears can fall Keiji said something. "Now up and go the two of you. Your other guests are waiting for you." He said as Daichi and Suga straighten up once again but Suga can't bring himself to look at his grandpa straight in the eyes. "Thank you once again Keiji oji-sama. We'll be going now." Daichi said as he pulls Suga towards the said guests which turned out to be Michimiya Yui and her husband Ikejiri Hayato.

"Yui! Hayato!" Daichi called out. "Daichi! Suga! Congratulations!" Yui said as she gave the two men a hug each. "This is good news! I can't believe it!" Yui said excitedly and Yui's jubilant personality had somehow taken Suga's attention from his earlier conflict within his heart.

"Congratulations Daichi!" Ikejiri said as he shook Daichi's hand. "Thank you!" Daichi said with a smile. "I'm so happy for the two of you Suga, Daichi. I knew it ever since I saw the two of you that you are meant to be!" Yui said with a teasing smile as Suga blush. "Ehh??"

The other three laughs at Suga's embarrassed face. "How are the two of you?" Suga asked diverting the topic and they laugh more at this and he pouted. "You three are so mean." He said. "Gomen Suga-chan. But we're fine. The kids are growing up so they are more energetic now. It takes a lot of energy keeping up with them."

"Is that so?" Suga asked since when he's taking care of Eiri or Miyu or Aki and Shima before he never find them tiring. "Yes. Yes. You and Daichi will understand it in the future when the two of you started a family." Ikejiri said with a smile.

"EHH??" Daichi and Suga said at the same time. "I'm returning the favor this time Daichi." Ikeijiri said again.

"Favor?" "Yes for being the best man in my wedding. I'm returning the favor of being the best man in yours and Sugawara's wedding!" Ikeijiri said with a playful wink. "Yes! That's right! Do you have any plans on the wedding? When do you plan to have it?" Yui asked excitedly.

"Eh? Uhm... That... is... " Suga stammered. What should he do? What should he say?

"Let's not talk about marriage." Daichi said and the three looks at him. He laughed a little and then he said again, "It's too early for that don't you think? We're still not really sure about that yet. There's still a lot of time to think about it, right Koushi?" He looks at the man beside him with a close-eyed smile and Suga froze there on the spot when something came into him so he only nodded his head as he looks down.

 _'I want to leave.'_ Suga thought.

"Ehhhh?? Well that might be true but you know, they said that when an engagement drags on it's bound to be broken. You don't want to lose Suga-chan right?" Yui said not noticing the sudden change in the atmosphere.

Daichi laughs at this, "Of course not. I just thought this needs more planning." He said as he looks at the man beside him who became quiet all of a sudden. He wonders why?

"That's good to hear. I'm really so happy for the two of you! I wish you more happiness!!" Yui said once again and Daichi gave him a half-hearted thank you because he became concerned when Suga remained silent and this time the other couple realized it too. "Suga-chan? Are you okay?" Yui asked. "Is something the matter?" Ikeijiri asked also in concern.

"Hey Koushi is something—" Daichi reached out for Suga but the other stepped out of his reach still with his head bowed down not looking at them. "I'm sorry but I need to use the bathroom for a while. Excuse me." With that he left as fast as he can, leaving a very confused Daichi and Ikeijiri couple.

"Suga-chan must have been tired. You two have been entertaining a lot of guests ever since the party started." Yui said thoughtfully. "That's true. Hey Daichi you know..." But Daichi can't concentrate on what Ikeijiri is saying because his mind had drifted towards Suga who left earlier.

 _'Suga is weird. That's very unusual for him to do."_ Daichi thought and he can't help but shake off that feeling of unease that maybe he did something that he didn't realize at all.

 _'But what can that be?"_ He asked himself.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was too much. Everything just kept on ringing in his ears.

The silver haired boy kept on running, going to hallways and hallways until he came inside a room not bothering to lock it.

And when the doors closed Suga collapsed on the floor and kept on crying and crying.

His tears won't stop and he kept on sobbing.

It was too much. Too much for him to handle.

The genuine happiness everyone have for the BOTH OF THEM. The happy wishes everyone have for THE BOTH OF THEM. The true smiles and laughter of their families and friends. It was too much for Suga.

Because deep inside he knows. In his heart the guilt burns. He don't deserve to be given the gratitude. He was fooling everyone. He was giving them false hope.

When the talk of marriage came Suga realized how he'd sunk so low. His family are all happy but he was fooling them. He loves Daichi but Daichi does not love him. He can't get married to someone who does not love him in the first place.

Even if Daichi said that he is okay, that he is happy he is just doing this to save himself from marriage. This mess came because Daichi does not want to get married in the first place.

_"Let's not talk about marriage. It's too early for that don't you think? We're not really sure about that yet. There's still a lot of time to think about it, right Koushi?"_

Daichi's voice saying those words clawed Suga's heart. And this suffocated him along with the guilt that gnawed at him making him unable to breath. Suga does not want that.

Suga cried more as he puts a hand into his mouth trying to mute the sobs but he can't. The more he tried to stop it the more it comes out.

"Daichi does not love me. He never thought of me that way. What the hell are you even thinking Koushi!" He chastised himself.

"I'm so sorry Mom. I lied. I'm sorry that I let you down. I let my feelings got a hold of me. I became selfish. I'm sorry." Suga sobbed as he called for his Mom.

Everything aches as he said those words. If only there's someone whom he can talk about this burden then it won't be hard but he can't talk about this to just anyone. Daichi will be in big trouble.

He does not care if people hated him, if his family and Daichi's family hated him but not Daichi. He does not want that for Daichi.

"Daichi...." he sobbed again. "Why do we have to play pretend? Why did I agree to be your pretend fiance?"

"What??"

Suga's eyes widened when he heard a gasp and a word. He turned back in horror to look at the person standing on the doorway.

And this time the pain was replaced by horror as Suga sweated and paled as his mouth opens but no words came out.

The person on the doorway had the same shock look because of what he heard.

"You and Daichi are... only.. pretending?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Suga breathe.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Nothing came.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"O-oikawa-san.." Suga gasped as Oikawa stood on the doorway both not moving as they assessed the situation.

"What do you mean by playing pretend?" Oikawa asked again.

**TBC**

*****************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey!!! A cliffhanger.. XD Someone is bound to find out of course.. What's gonna happen to our lovely couple now!! *gasps* This story is turning into a drama for some reasons unknown to me... Hmmmmmm...
> 
> Anyways! Did you guys enjoyed this one too?? I hope you did. :D And yes! An OC came to bring storm in DaiSuga's life... 
> 
> Your comments and votes are always appreciated!!! Thank you for reading this one too!!! See you on the next chapter!!!
> 
> ELIE


	10. "Oikawa-san's GREAT ADVICE and Is this the End?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘So now it’s the ‘I don’t want to confess coz he does not see me that way shit?’ Oikawa thought helplessly. These two is just soooo….. fucked up that he does not even know how to describe this mayhem of a situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyah!!! How are you guys?? Here's another chapter for this book! I hope you guys will enjoy this one!!!
> 
> Sorry for the typos and errors haven't had the time to edit this one.
> 
> And also Can I scream about how cute Suga and Daichi is in EP 6 of haikyuu??? Super cute!!!
> 
> Anyways on to the story!!!

**~~~~~~Let's Go Find Some DaiSuga Happiness~~~~~~**

 

 

“Are you two stupid or what??!!” Oikawa asked feeling frustrated and irked at the two. For all their brilliance in everything they can be both stupid.

Suga thought that he should be offended with that comment. He graduated with honors and being called stupid is really not nice. But this is Oikawa and Suga knows he’s right head on.

Oikawa was really shock when he heard about the engagement between Daichi and Suga. He even prided himself that maybe those flirting had finally snapped Daichi and made him move. He thought that finally the two can now stop dancing around each other FOR DECADES but he thought wrong. Oh so wrong! And look where this stupidity led? Playing pretend? What is this? Some kind of a drama?

Suga shrank in Oikawa’s glare at him. Since he’d been found out already he really can’t lie anymore. But if he can be honest, telling Oikawa about this made him feel better. Like the pressure on his shoulder lessened.

“I’m really sorry Oikawa-san. I know it is wrong---“

“It is wrong!!” Oikawa butted in and Suga hung his head in shame again.

“What’s gotten into the both you? And more over I know you’re a person who stands for what is right but why did you agree with my stupid cousin’s idea? Because you’re his bestfriend and all that shit and bestfriends needed to help each other in time of need? Is that it?” Oikawa can’t help it though if he was angry. No frustrated is the right word here. He’s not really angry. Maybe a bit.

“Well bestfriends do help each other in time of need.” Suga pointed out.

“That’s not what I mean! And this is different! This is serious matter!” Oikawa said still feeling frustrated for some reason.

He does not understand! He can’t understand! These two, Daichi and Suga, they’ve been in love with each other for decades now, why can’t they just tell that? Is it really that hard to confess?

Suga can feel his tears coming back again but he tried told it in. He knows that he’s in the wrong here so he have no right to say something so he just remained silent and accepts Oikawa’s anger and besides Oikawa is still under the Sawamura Clan and his status is lower than Oikawa.

‘I knew it would come to this.’ He thought morosely. “Will… will you tell the other’s about this?” Suga asked the question he feared the most.

Oikawa sighed loudly and calmed himself. “And then what will happen? There will be a much bigger problem. Tell me Sugawara, be honest with me. What do you think of Daichi?” He asked seriously.

Suga’s head snapped up towards Oikawa’s direction and a blush graced his cheeks at the sudden question. “What do you mean by that Oikawa-san?” Suga asked as his head lowered again in embarrassment. “I mean it just as I said it.” Oikawa said seriously.

“Daichi….. is my bestfriend.” Suga said not looking at the person beside him.

“Really?” Oikawa said with full of sarcasm and even though Suga is not looking he knows that one of Oikawa’s eyebrows is raised higher than it should be, mocking his earlier words. But they were quiet for a moment.

“He’s my bestfriend…. That I fell in love with.” Suga confessed as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Now he said it.

“Then why not tell him?” Oikawa asked as he puts a hand on Suga’s clenched fist to unclench them and hold it in his large ones. He gave it a squeeze to reassure the silver-haired man that everything’s going to be okay.

“That… That’s impossible!” Suga exclaimed getting flustered at the thought. “I mean…. Daichi does not see me that way…” Suga said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

“That’s bullshit.” Oikawa said. ‘So now it’s the ‘I don’t want to confess coz he does not see me that way shit?’ Oikawa thought helplessly. These two is just soooo….. fucked up that he does not even know how to describe this mayhem of a situation.

“You won’t know that until you tell him what you really feel! I’m sure it will go just fine. Daichi feels the same way for sure. The way he looks at you is a dead giveaway already.” Oikawa tried to say giving Suga the hint already or more like giving him the answer already. He knows Daichi would prefer to say it himself but if Oikawa does not put his feet on this stupid game it will get nowhere.

Suga flushed as his eyes widened and Oikawa was sure that this is it. Suga will finally realize it.

“No! It’s impossible for Daichi to feel the same way for me. He’s as straight as a ruler! And also he likes girls with big boobs! I don’t have those! And I’m sure you’re only imagining it. Daichi only looks that way because he cherishes me as a friend. We grew up together remember?” Suga said getting teary eyed in the process and Oikawa really want to pull his hair in frustration!

‘Fuckin’ Daichi! This is your entire fault!!! If only you would listen to me and just confess from the beginning then dear Kou-chan here wouldn’t have implanted some kind of delusion about you!’ Oikawa yelled inside his brain. ‘Geez! These guys are so pitiful it makes me frustrated. This is not fun anymore!’

“Listen to me Mr. Refreshing!” Oikawa yelled then he pushed Suga down onto the sofa they are sitting and hovered above him and locking him by placing his hand on the sides of Suga’s head. Suga flushed and panicked and attempted to push the other off.

“I’m going to be nice now and you better listen to me and throw those delusions of yours away or you may not have a chance if you continue to think that way. You want to be with Daichi right? Let me tell you a fuckin’ secret too.” Oikawa said and dangerously got his face closer to Suga than necessary making the man below him to flush.

“O-oikawa-san please move.” He said being polite and push the other but Oikawa took hold of both his wrist and pinned them above his head by one hand and he uses his free hand to cup Suga’s chin. “Daichi looks at you THIS WAY. He wanted to pin you down and devour all of you.” Oikawa said in a low whisper making Suga gulped, his adams apple bobbing up and down nervously.

“Just thinking about the things he can do to you makes him so crazy that he distance himself from you sometimes because he was afraid his self-control will break. Because dear Kou-chan here is too sexy and innocent for his own good. Have you thought of the possibility that maybe the reason Daichi chose you to be his pretend boyfriend is because now he can have an excuse to be with you and know what your true feelings are? Tell me Sugawara if Daichi came to you like this, what will you do? Push him away like how you keep on pushing your feelings for him away? Is that it?” Oikawa asked and this time Suga takes a stand.

He was shock at what Oikawa said but as he processed the words coming onto him he starts to think that maybe what Oikawa said was true, that Oikawa might be right. But he was wrong on one thing. “I never push away my feelings for him. I kept it inside because that’s the right thing to do!”

“That is the cowardly way to do!” Oikawa countered back and Suga’s eyes widened in shock. “Why won’t you listen to me Sugawara? Why do you keep on running away?” Oikawa finally said as both of them falls into silence.

Why is he running away? Why? Suga knows the answer to that. He was afraid to get hurt. He was afraid to lose what they have. He was afraid to lose Daichi. But before he can give his answer to Oikawa they were interrupted by the door opening.

Both of their head swiveled to the direction to see a fuming Daichi on the door. “Get your hands off him!!!” He yelled and came running inside.

“No! Daichi it was—“ But Suga was not able to say anything as things happened in front of him so fast.

Daichi had grab Oikawa by his collar and delivered a hard punch on his face. The brown-haired man stumbled as he grabs his suddenly aching jaw. Daichi made a move ready to punch Oikawa again but his fist didn’t land on his face.

Both their eyes widened when they saw Suga lying down on the floor. “SUGA!!” They both said as they came to his side.

Suga does not know how he can stop Daichi. This is the first time he had seen him so angry and before he can think of it he throws himself in between them and received Daichi’s punch instead.

“Suga I’m sorry!! You shouldn’t have done that! I’m really sorry.” Daichi apologized as he was afraid to touch Suga or he might hurt him again. He should’ve known better than to let his anger get the better of him. But he had been in a foul mood ever since that encounter with Minami earlier and then Suga leaving so suddenly and then he found him with his cousin in a compromising position and then he just got confused and jealous.

“It’s… okay.. It’s not your fault. It was mine.” Suga said as he winced when he talked. He wonders if his jaw is broken. “No… Suga it’s not—“ But Daichi got cut off when Oikawa spoke.

“Bring him to your room, I’ll get some ice.” Oikawa simply said as he stood up, then he looks at the two on the floor. “And TALK.” He said lastly with a glare and leaving them alone.

When the doors closed again they were silent and Suga gathered all the courage he had. Oikawa was right. Hiding is cowardly; he needs to face this head on. “Daichi? I need to tell you something let’s head back to our room.” He asked with a small smile and Daichi nodded with a sad face to see blood at the corner of Suga’s lips. He wiped it away for Suga because it is not good if the blood landed on Suga’s haori.

Suga winced at the touch and Daichi feels more guilty than ever. “I’m sorry.” He whispered as he help the silver-haired man walk towards their room. Good thing no one had seen them in the hallway or it will be a big problem.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

“Sit down first; I’ll go fetch a towel.” Daichi said while sitting the silver-haired man on the bed but before he can move away he grabs hold of Daichi’s haori.

“No… We need to talk now Daichi.” Suga said softly as he looks at him straight in the eyes and Daichi sat down beside him. He stayed quiet for a moment his heart hammering inside his chest.

‘Is he mad at me because I lose my temper earlier? If that’s the case then I really need to come out clean. I need to explain to Suga why I did that. I need to explain to him why I got angry.’

“Suga I’m really sorry!” Daichi said and Suga looked at him in surprise. He was about to start his confession but Daichi got ahead of him and surprised him with his sudden outburst.

“My temper got ahead of me. I know I should’ve had a better control of my temper but I just… When I saw you and Oikawa there my blood boiled. Even with Minami earlier. It made me realize something Suga. This is not good. I can’t keep my cool. I even hurt you in the process.” Daichi admitted not looking straight into Suga’s eyes making the other man worried for him. Suga’s earlier plan forgotten at the moment.

“Suga… Let’s stop this. Let’s stop this pretend relationship. I don’t want to continue this anymore.” Daichi finally said and Suga’s eyes widen.

‘Did I hear it right?’ Suga asked himself as his entire being froze, cold sweat dripping at the back of his neck.

He suddenly feels numb.

This day is really full of surprises.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhhh... O_O another cliffy.. I'm sorry!!! This chapter is crappier than I thought. T_T I know.. Gomen!! (>/\


	11. Of Threats and Whispered Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Really? Because I’m pretty sure of what I’ve witnessed earlier. Sugawara-san has told you that him and Sawamura are just pretending to be lovers and nothing about this whole ordeal is even real. This is just a ploy to get Sawamura’s family off his back.” Minami said knowing that he already has this under his own control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I'm back!! My mind is refreshed and I recovered from my slump. A very long one. -_- And when I wrote this one I still think it's pretty short.. so I have to cut it into two..
> 
> Anyways.. I haven't had the time to edit this one so sorry for tye typos or any errors you will find. I was typing this on the plane.
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!!

Oikawa brusquely walks while holding his aching jaw. It will bruise for sure. He can tell Iwaizumi what happened but that means telling Daichi and Suga's secret. And no way Oikawa is involving himself on that.

He did his part as best as he can to help them. It's their own choice now as to what course to take. Will they step up or step down?

Oikawa winced again at the pain. Now all he needed is an excuse as to why he have a bruised face that is not suspicious because for sure Suga's face will be bruising and IT WILL BE SUSPICIOUS.

And speaking of bruises he needed that ice already.

When Oikawa turned at a corner he saw a man leaning against the wall but since Oikawa does not know him he continued to walk ahead. 'Where's the damn kitchen?'

"Oikawa Tooru right?"

Oikawa stopped walking to look at the man who spoke his name.

"That's right. Is something the matter?" Oikawa asked raising a fine eyebrow at the man who only smiled at him.

"Nothing. Just a concern citizen. You should put an ice to that bruise." Minami said like Oikawa getting a bruise isn't something to fuss over.

Oikawa's face hardened as he look at the other man. "That is not something you should be concern about." With that Oikawa turn to walk away but he barely got to step when Minami spoke again.

"Of course not. But someone is ought to be concerned upon knowing that the future bride of the Sawamura clan is being abused right?"

Oikawa's head immediately turned when he heard those words. He was shock per se. Does this mean that this guy witnessed what happened earlier?

Oikawa calmed himself. He can't let this man have control. Oikawa weaved a hand to his hair and raised one of his eyebrows in a mocking look.

"What do you mean? I'm sorry to say that I do not follow."

The man chuckled like he found something amusing about Oikawa which pissed him off but he didn't let it show to his face.

"I see. Playing PRETEND. That's nice." Minami said as he emphasizes the word pretend. "Just like the youngest Sawamura and his secretary."

Once again Oikawa got shocked at that. He didn't realize someone heard them. "Who are you?" He asked this time with an authoritative voice that will make anyone cower in fright.

"Minami Keisuke. You better remember that name Oikawa-san. For reference." He smirk towards Oikawa.

This guy smells danger Oikawa is sure about it. "Hmmm.. I don't remember names I don't give a care about."

"Oh? You will for sure. Especially when everyone knows that this engagement is false."

Oh so this is all it is about and now that Oikawa remembers he was the guy who was flirting with Suga earlier. 'This guy can think anything he wants but he will never get what he wants.'

Oikawa decided to feigned innocence. "False? I don't recall anything about this whole ordeal being false though. You do know I'm part of the Sawamura's so if anythings out of the ordinary I would know."

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure of what I’ve witnessed earlier. Sugawara-san has told you that him and Sawamura are just pretending to be lovers and nothing about this whole ordeal is even real. This is just a ploy to get Sawamura’s family off his back.” Minami said knowing that he already has this under his own control.

Upon hearing this Oikawa laughs as hard as he can and Minami looks at him like he had grown another head. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked.

Oikawa straightened himself and try as he might he can’t erase the grin that is appearing on his face. “Is that all?” He asked with his face full of mirth. It hurt his aching jaw every time a chuckle escapes but this man in front of him can be hilarious.

“As if anyone would believe you with that. The whole family is already expecting Daichi and Suga to be together since way back when. It wasn’t even a surprise that they are together. I’m sure no one would believe you because you didn’t grow up watching those two growing up TOGETHER.” Oikawa ended and this time it was him who smirked at the other man.

"That's nice growing up together. But did you know Oikawa-san? There is one thing that can break even the most unbreakable bond." Minami said. He is not done yet. He will not let Oikawa get the lead

Oikawa glared at the brown haired man. "Are you threatening me or them?"

"That I will leave to you Oikawa-san. See you around!" Minami said with enthusiasm as he left.

Oikawa greeted his teeth in annoyance. That guy is up to no good.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Suga’s body tensed upon hearing those words coming out of Daichi’s mouth.

_‘Let’s stop this.’_

Why now when he was ready to tell Daichi all about his feelings?

“I want to make this right Suga. Let me make this right.” Daichi said as he took Suga’s hand in his.

“Make this r-right?” Suga asked his voice quivering at the end. He suddenly feels dizzy. This is too much. How can they even make this right?

“You do know Daichi that the engagement had been announced. How do we make this even right? We can’t just march there and tell everybody that ‘Hey! We’re only playing pretend. Got you!’. No one does that! And –“

“Let me court you!” Daichi finally blurted out in the middle of Suga’s panic attack and once again making the silver haired man speechless. He just hopes that unexpected surprises won’t be Daichi’s way of making him shut up.

“W-what?” Suga asked in disbelief because who wouldn’t be surprise with a sudden declaration like that.

Daichi squared his shoulders and look at Suga straight in his eyes repeating the words he meant to say ever since the day he discovered that he loves Suga.

“Let me court you Koushi. I like you not like how a friend likes a friend. I have romantic feelings towards you. I don’t even remember when I just know that all this time is that I love you. More than anything and that I will do everything that I can to make you happy and smile. I know you don’t feel the same way but please give me a chance and let me prove to you that I can make you happy.”

Daichi lets out all the things he’d been hiding all these years. And now he feels relax for some reasons. Though he still dreaded Suga’s answer because the silver-haired man was just looking at him unbelievingly. This is the only way he knows that they can make things right.

Confessing to Suga is the only thing he knows that can clean this mess they made.

Suga smacks his hand into his forehead and lays down on the bed as he groaned loudly. “Oh my god Daichi!!” He blurted out which startles the other man. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Suga said again and Daichi’s face fell.

He knew it. He shouldn’t have confessed and that he should have just kept his feelings inside. “Suga I –“

“So all this time we both feel the same but are so dense that we thought its unrequited love?! Oh my god Daichi! We really are so stupid!!” Suga said while laughing and rubbing the tears coming out of his eyes. Happy tears mind you.

“Suga that’s… Wait. Did you just say that we both feel the same?” Daichi asked incredulously when Suga’s words finally sinks in inside his head.

Suga chuckles and looks tenderly at Daichi. All his hesitance and misgivings finally fading when he heard those words coming out of Daichi. Oikawa is right. Everyone is right. He was just so in denial of the fact because it was too good to be true. But now Suga is sure about it. It’s time to return the favor.

“I love you Daichi.” He spoke softly and tenderly as he looks up straight into warm brown eyes that was looking back at him with surprise.

“You… I.. I mean.. we..” Daichi stuttered. He can’t believe the words he's. Did Suga just say the words he wanted the most?

“Oh shit…” Daichi groaned out as he lay down beside Suga. They were quiet for a moment until small chuckles came out and turned into a full blown laughter between the two. They just kept on laughing and laughing until they fell into comfortable silence.

Suga turned his head towards Daichi only to see him looking at him already. He smiled at him as Daichi pushed himself up and hovered above the silver-haired man. Daichi was looking straight at his eyes and Suga can feel his face heating up as his heart beat sped up.

“Can I kiss you?” Daichi asked softly as his fingers ghosted over Suga’s soft cheeks.  
Suga nodded his head as he can’t seem to find his voice at the sudden intimate atmosphere. Brazing his arm above Suga’s head and using his other free hand to cup Suga’s cheek Daichi lowered his head as Suga closed his eyes instinctively.

As their lips met for the second time that night it still felt like the first time. Because this time the both of them are sure of what they feel for each other. There’s no more hesitation just the feeling of love. It was just a simple press of lips it didn’t even last long but it felt like forever for them.

Daichi pulled back and he smiled that goofy smile making Suga laugh as he punch him lightly in the arm. “Idiot.” Suga said and they both laugh again. Daichi hugs Suga and burying his face at the crook of his neck while Suga wound his arm around Daichi.

“Sorry for hurting you.” Daichi apologized once again and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter now. I’m okay. So don’t worry anymore okay?” Daichi nodded his head and they stayed like that hugging each other.

“Can I kiss you again?” Daichi asked as he pulled back and look at Suga’s suddenly blushing face. ‘That’s so cute.’ He thought.

Suga averted his gaze, “Y-you… you don’t need to ask that kind of thing.”

Daichi smirked and turned Suga’s face towards him. “Well then…” He said as his face went closer and when their lips were about to touch….

“GAAHHH!!”

Daichi exclaimed as something cold landed on his nape. He pushed away from Suga and got up to see his annoying cousin standing over them with a smirk.

“Mind if I join you my dear cousin?” Oikawa asked making Suga blush and Daichi annoyed.

“Hell no! What are you doing in our room Tooru?” Daichi asked annoyed as he pulled Suga near him. “Daichi!” Suga exclaimed in embarrassment.

“Were you so wrapped up with Mr. Refreshing that you forgot? Here.” Oikawa tossed an ice pack towards Suga who caught it. “Oh. That’s right. Thank you Oikawa-san.” Suga said as he puts the ice pack on the left side of his jaw.

Oikawa is also holding another one near his jaw to alleviate the bruise. “Well that’s all I came here for. You can continue your lovey dovey moment.” With that Oikawa left the room leaving the other two alone.

Daichi look at Suga and saw him wincing. “Let me.” He said as he took hold of the ice pack and once again sat beside him. “This will never happen again Koushi. I promise.” Daichi said as he strokes Suga’s other cheek.

“I know. I believe in you.” They stared intently at each other’s eyes and Daichi lowered the ice pack while pulling Suga’s face towards him and in a low voice he said, “Now that no one’s here again. Let me…kiss…--“

“OH AND BY THE WAY!” The door slammed opened making Suga and Daichi jumped at being startled.

“The hell TOORU!! What is it now!?” Daichi asked and if this isn’t important Daichi won’t hesitate to punch his cousin again.

Oikawa’s face hardened, his expression void of the usual jerk face that everyone is accustomed with which makes Daichi stood up attentively and Suga looks up at him.

“Be careful with that Minami. He smells trouble.” 

Daichi smirked. “As if I’d let him. If he dares make a pass at MY FIANCE again he will know the true power of the Sawamura’s.” Daichi said confidently making Suga blush. Daichi looks cool there.

Oikawa snorts at the declaration. “Well said Daichi.” With that Oikawa left them alone. For real this time as he closes the door.

“What are you doing there Oikawa?”

Oikawa looked up and was shock to see Iwaizumi standing a few feet away from him. “Iwa-chan…”

“You better not be causing too much trouble for Sawamura.” Iwaizumi said as he walks towards Oikawa who is currently pouting. “That’s mean Iwa-chan. I was just helping them out with something.” He explained with a shrug.

“Why is your face bruised?” Iwaizumi exclaimed as he walks much closer to inspect the injury.

‘Shit! I almost forgot about it!’ Oikawa thought in panic.

“He he he.. Is Iwa-chan worried about me? How romantic.”

“Stop kidding with me Tooru! What happened?”

“Nothing happened. You don’t need to worry about this.” Oikawa said with a tone of voice that Iwaizumi knows very well. When Oikawa’s voice dropped that low it only means stop asking questions and that Oikawa is definitely avoiding it.

Iwaizumi needs to know what really happened when Oikawa left his side in the middle of the party. And to think that he found him coming out of Daichi and Suga’s room with a bruised face. Something is definitely going on and Iwaizumi is set on finding out what it is.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey!! Another chapter done and THEY ARE TOGETHER TOGETHER!!! *dances in joy*
> 
> I miss writing but I haven't had the time for it. Anyways I hope you all love this chap!!
> 
> Thank you guys for waiting and for all the support I got!! I love you all... *hugs and kisses*
> 
> Till next time!!
> 
> ELIE


	12. Damn, Its getting there!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t stick it too hard okay?”
> 
> “I won’t. I won’t……. I’m putting it in now.”
> 
> “W-wait Daichi!”
> 
> “What now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!!! I'M STILL ALIVE!! How are you all??
> 
> I'm sorry that I was gone for such a long time but that is because of so many hurdles in my life the moment 2017 started... I would like to tell you guys about it but I don't want to keep you waiting for much longer.
> 
> Here's the next chapter!!! And I hope this will make up for the long time I was gone.. Sorry for any grammar or typo errors that you will encounter. Don't hesitate to point it out to me if you see one so I can fix it immediately.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

**(｡•̀ᴗ-)و ̑̑✧ DaiSuga is Love Forever ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶**

“Don’t stick it too hard okay?”

“I won’t. I won’t……. I’m putting it in now.”

“W-wait Daichi!”

“What now?”

“Are you sure about this? Isn’t it a bit big? Will it fit?”

“Koushi dear… It’s not that big. Besides the size doesn’t matter. Don’t worry it will fit just fine. I’m putting it in.”

“O-okay….. wait!”

“WHAT??!”

“I’m a bit nervous.”

“Why would you be nervous?”

“*breath in & out* Alright! Do it.”

“Are you sure about it? You can’t change your mind now.”

“I’m okay with it now. Okay. Go. On the count of three.”

“Why do I have to count to three? I’ll just stick it in.”

“Just count Daichi!”

“Fine. One.”

“Oh my god.”

“Why are you like this?”

“Oh hush! You love me anyways.”

“That I do sweetheart.”

“How sweet of you Daichi.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“WILL YOU TWO JUST GET IT ON AND FUCK ALREADY??!!”

The door burst open to reveal the flaming face of Daichi’s cousin’s (& their boyfriend/husband). It was Kuroo and Bokuto who pushed the door open with matching shouts.

They were expecting to see clothes thrown everywhere and some sexy kitchen scandal and maybe Suga bent over the kitchen table but there is NONE! (Much to the disappointment of some of them which I’m leaving for you guys to guess who XD) True Suga was bent over the kitchen center island but so is Daichi.

Daichi was holding a slice of strawberry and was in the process of stuffing it inside a cake that both of them were bent over.

“What the hell is happening here?” That was Oikawa when what they expected to be happening in the kitchen is not really happening.

“We’re making a cake?” Daichi said but it came out as a question because why the heck is all his cousins here?

“You guys are so misleading!!! What if there are others who heard instead of us?” Bokuto complained with a pout as he cross his arms over his chest. Those exchanges of words earlier are really misleading.

“Huh?” Suga and Daichi look at each other not getting what they mean by that. Why will they be misleading if they are only baking a cake?

But before the others can complain or explain they were distracted by a gasp coming from Tsukishima. “Sugawara-san…. What happened to your face?” He asked pertaining to the bruise on his cheek.

Suga’s eyes widens and immediately he turned his head away. Daichi’s face fell at the mention of the bruise. “I… I fell hard last night on the stairs.”

“What?! That’s dangerous!” Bokuto shouted. “Are you okay Sugawara-san?” Akaashi asked as he came closer to the silver-haired man. Suga immediately put his hand up stopping the other from coming closer. “I’m okay… This will heal immediately.”

“Speaking of injuries. I was wondering.” Kuroo trailed off as he looks towards Oikawa’s way who is currently doing everything but looking at the officer. “Oikawa-san what’s with the face mask?” Kuroo asked with a raised eyebrow.

For some reason the atmosphere in the kitchen turned sour and thick everyone can feel it.

“I punched him.” Everyone jumped at the sudden voice and confession from Daichi. Suga looks pointedly at his fiancé telling him silently to shut up but Daichi paid him no heed.

“I punched Oikawa. I got angry and punched him. Suga was stopping me that time that’s why I accidentally knock him over and he fell hard.”

“Daichi!!!!” “Daichi-san!!!”

Everyone shouted in a mix of confusion, shock and admonishment but Daichi never explained further from that. Akaashi came closer to Suga and takes a good look at his face then sighed. “We shouldn’t let the elders know about this.” He said then looks at everyone.

“Let’s just all say we were fooling around and you two got hurt in the process by accident.” Kuroo suggested. “That’s right! You and Tooru will be in big trouble if the elders got a gist of this.” Bokuto agreed with a nod of his head.

“With the engagement just announced it will be big trouble for you two. You know how the elders are. They value the soon-to-be bride of the family.” Akaashi said with a fond smile remembering how the family had welcomed him so warmly.

“That’s the best excuse we could’ve come-up. Though it’s no wonder why you would punch Tooru-san.” Tsukishima added his grain of salt making Kuroo and Bokuto to snicker & Daichi to smirk.

“Shut up Kei!” Oikawa retaliated and if his face isn’t covered he would have stuck out his tongue. He jumped slightly though when Iwaizumi patted him on the back. “You guys know that we always got your back.” “Iwa-chan!!!” “Don’t start with me Shittykawa!”

“Well now that it’s out of the way. And the two newly engage are not engaging in some pre-marital sex…” Kuroo started as the said engaged couple sputtered in embarrassment. “Let’s make our alibi real! Who’s up for some volleyball??”

Everyone agreed though some others reluctantly, it’s better than staying at the hotel and being hounded by the elders.

“By the way Daichi?” Bokuto asked as he looks at his cousin. “Why are you and Suga-chan baking a cake so early?”

“Oh that. Suga said he wanted to celebrate.”

“But you guys got a huge cake last night.”

“That’s true but we always like making things special.” Daichi said with a big smile remembering how he & Suga had confessed to each other. The truth is it was him who suggested they bake a cake as a commemoration for their confession. Yes it was sappy and corny but Suga loves the idea anyway.

“That’s just so sweet of you Daichi!”

“Aren’t I always?” Daichi bragged then they heard a scoff that came from Suga followed by everyone snickering.

“HEY!!” Daichi complained.

**∠(　˙-˙ )／∠(　˙-˙ )／∠(　˙-˙ )／∠(　˙-˙ )／**

Suga huffed. He haven’t had this much exercise and the sand just keeps on adding to the pressure on his legs along with the blazing sun. He can feel the sweat running down on his nape and forehead but he just can’t be bothered by it now.

Just one more point and their team would win. His caramel eyes focused on the ball that Oikawa is going to serve. Shit. It just had to be him of all people. He looks at his teammates, Daichi, Kuro and Tsukishima all in a receiving position.

Oikawa served and it was fast, he whips his head at the back when the sound of the ball smacking against skin reached his ears. There was Daichi, his other knee on the ground. A perfect receive. “Nice receive!” Suga shouted and he positioned himself beside the net ready to toss. ‘Who? Who?’ He thought as Kuroo and Tsukishima moved at the same time. A quick look at the side Bokuto and Iwaizumi are ready to block Kuro, so he made a toss towards Tsukishima. It was a clean smash, Akaashi seconds late from getting the ball.

Suga shouted and went towards his teammates hugging them excitedly (though Tsukishima is very reluctant to be involve in a group hug). They clap each other on the back and shook hands with the other team.

“I’m so going to win against you guys in the next round!!! One more time!!!” Bokuto shouted and everyone groaned. The sun is getting hotter and hotter prickling their skin.

“You okay?” Daichi asked his fiancé who is getting red from the sun and panting hard. “Yeah.” Suga nodded as he wiped his forehead with the towel offered by Daichi. They can hear Bokuto whining in the background and his husband pacifying him.

“Maybe we should get back to the hotel. Come on now.” Daichi grabs Suga by the arm and called out to the others who followed him eagerly.

It was Shima, Aki and Miyu who they met in the hotel entrance. “Our uncles are here.” “Suga-san!!!!” Miyu exclaimed as he run towards the silver-haired man. “Can you help me with---“ She stopped dead in her sentence when she saw the bruise on Suga’s face. “What happened to your face?”

Suga smiles and pats her head. “Don’t worry. I just got into a little accident, so nothing to worry about.” “Are you sure? Mommy can take a look at it. He always heals my bruises very quickly.” “Yeah. I will have Yuki-san take a look at it later on. Thank you Miyu-chan. By the way what do you want me to help you with?” Suga asked before they got off track.

“Oh right! Can you come with me to the shop just a few minutes away by drive?” The girl pleaded and making puppy eyes that Suga can’t resist.

“Miyu. We told you we’re going with you instead. Suga-san needs to spend more quality time with Uncle Daichi.” Shima said and ticked off Daichi for some reason as he also heard his cousins and friends snickering in the background and Suga just sweat drop at that.

“Oi Miyu! Shima is right. We can’t have Uncle Daichi sulking because we took his precious fiancé away.” Aki added wood to the fire. “YOU IMPUDENT TWINS!” Daichi shouted in annoyance how his nephews dare be so cheeky. “Daichi language!” Suga said back.

“Of course I know that. But Suga-san has a good taste with clothes more than you guys. Please Suga-san!!!” The girl pleaded making Daichi sigh. “Miyu… You know that--” “Daichi.” Suga said stopping the dark haired man. “It’s just shopping I’ll go with her.” Miyu squeals in delight.

Kuroo observes the exchange between the kids and Suga and suddenly a thought came to his mind and it was hard to ignore it so he decided to voice it out. “Damn Sawamura. Aren’t you a lucky one? When you and your dear fiancé got hitched you won’t even have a problem about taking care of kids.” Kuro snickered at him and Daichi punched him at his sides. “That was below the belt man.” Kuro complained.

But Kuro was right though. Suga had always been good at taking care of people. That’s why his nieces and nephews like to hog him. “Daichi you and the others go ahead. I’ll go with Miyu for a while.” Suga said and Daichi have no other choice but to agree.

“Can we also go with you?” Aki asked, “I’m getting bored here, right Shima?” Shima nodded at his twins’ suggestion. “It’s a good change of phase.”

“Alright you kids go and enjoy yourself but don’t bother Suga so much okay?” Daichi warned and the kids agreed. “Come on now. Let’s go and pick up Eiri too I’m sure she would love to be outside.” Suga suggested and the youngsters agreed with him. “See you later Daichi, everyone!” Suga said and they bounded away to find the youngest member of the family.

“Already missing you dear future husband?” Tooru teased the other man. “Shut up Tooru!”

They all went to the opposite direction where Suga and the kids and went towards the hotel’s lobby. The staffs immediately bringing in refreshments for them.

Well it is true. Now that they are officially together and not pretending Daichi longed to hold Suga more than ever. But then there’s always later. Maybe he can take Suga somewhere away from the other for a while and only the two of them. ‘Sounds like a good plan’ Daichi thought to himself.

“Look who’s grinning like a lovesick fool.” Bokuto sing-songed.

“I am not.” Kuro bit back.

“Of course it’s not you buddy!” Bokuto said as a matter-of-factly.

“That’s right Tetsu-chan! Your grin isn’t lovesick at all!” Oikawa added his two-cents as he waves his hand flippantly.

“WHATT!?” Kuro cried out.

“That’s right.” Iwaizumi nodded his head as Kuro whips his head towards the spiky haired man.

“More like a perverted grin.” Daichi said playfully as the others nodded their head in agreement and Kuro squawks at them.

“I second the motion.” They all look at the blond man among the group who pushed up his glasses.

“WHAT!! NOT YOU TOO TSUKKI!!!! You’re supposed to be siding with me, you’re boyfriend!!!”

“Don’t worry buddy! We’re already used to your perverted grin. It’s you after all.”

“What’s that supposed to mean Bokuto!!!”

“Can we just move on and go to the lobby now?? I’m dying because of the heat here.” Oikawa complained and the group made a move to go inside.

Daichi thought Suga is so lucky to be with the kids instead of this group.

He stopped walking. Or maybe Suga agreed to go with the kids to escape?! ‘Sneaky Koushi!!!’

**~~~~~ At the other side of the hotel ~~~~~~**

“Aren’t you glad to be away from that group Suga-san?” Shima asked as they walk towards the parking lot.

“True. I can’t even imagine the headache I’m going to suffer by being with them. Though it is fun if you're not the center of their undying attention.” Suga confessed and Shima chuckled. “I can imagine that. Well then, let’s make the most of it while we still can.”

Suga beamed. “Yep! Let’s!”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! And no my dears I'm not done with the whole story... XD I thought I should write this one to ready myself in writing the next chapters which will be full of drama... (maybe??)
> 
> And also! I made a one-shot of short POV's of my OTP's and their own love stories revolving in one song. I'm putting it up for valentine's day so I hope you will check it out also because DaiSuga is in there also!! The title of the book is "I Love You, Please Say You Love Me Too."
> 
> See you next week for my next update! I'm now back on my usual schedule of updating my stories.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Your votes and comments will forever be the light in my darkest days.! Thank you!!
> 
> ELIE


	13. Problems are always there to bite you, Well Shit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why don’t you take a picture Kou? It’ll last longer.” Daichi said without looking up and then he did and wink towards Suga’s way making the silver haired man chuckle. “Nah~ Why would I need a picture when I have the real one?” Suga said in a flirty voice that made Daichi blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO Everyone!!! I'm alive again... XD I'm sorry for my inactivity... I'm resigning in my current work and applying a new one... It stresses the hell out of me.
> 
> And because today is a special day for me because its My Day... :D I decided to put up this chapter that's been gathering dust in my folder...
> 
> Thank you guys for always supporting this story!!!!
> 
> EDIT: I made an edit on the story shit I'm so dumb... Minami's name is Keisuke not Kenji... lol I hate that guy so I forgot his name... why did I even write him?? On to the story now!

“Koushi?”

Suga looked up from the documents he was holding to look at his boss/fiancé. “What is it Sawamura-san? And please call me by my last name when we are in the office.” Suga said with a sigh as he looks at Daichi’s amused face.

“Well then… Sawamura-san should we eat out for dinner instead of eating at home?” Daichi smirks as Suga’s face bloomed in a full blush.

“Wha—Daichi!!!” Said man just laughed so hard. “Why are you getting embarrassed? You’re going to be a Sawamura soon better to get used to it right.”

“I’m not… It’s.. Mou!! Fine let’s eat out!” Suga said in defeat.

Daichi just shook his head when the silver haired man just changed the topic so he decided to focus on the paper works on his table.

Suga waited for his blush to abide before he looks towards Daichi’s way and find the man typing away on his laptop. Well it is true that he shouldn’t be embarrassed at this time now. He needs to get used to it. But even up until this day he still can’t believe that him and Daichi are engage and that their feelings are mutual.

It’s been almost a month since the engagement and ever since they confessed to each other but for Suga it always feel like it was only yesterday.

When you’ve been hiding your feelings for so many years, everything that is happening now seems like a dream. But it’s a dream come true. Suga smiled. He’s so happy that Daichi returned his feelings.

“Why don’t you take a picture Kou? It’ll last longer.” Daichi said without looking up and then he did and wink towards Suga’s way making the silver haired man chuckle. “Nah~ Why would I need a picture when I have the real one?” Suga said in a flirty voice that made Daichi blush.

‘I won!’ Suga thought inside his head as he stood up and gather a few papers and move towards the door. He can feel Daichi’s stare at his back so he stops at the door and turned his head. “See you later Honey~” He stresses on the last word with a wink as he went out chuckling to himself.

Two can play the flirting game. It was always Daichi teasing him and all so now it’s time for payback. “That sounds nice.” Suga said to himself.

**~~~At the Sawamura Estate~~~**

“You just can’t do that! After all these years and now you’re saying all this?! After what you did to my wife?! I won’t accept it. I’m his father and I will stand my ground. I’m sorry but this is my answer. Goodbye.” Kaito ended the call and sighed.

“Is something the matter Kaito?” Sugawara Keiji asked when he saw the troubled look of his son.  
“Father. I… It’s Rin’s parents (Koushi’s Mom).” Kaito said in a troubled voice.

When Keiji heard it his usually calm face hardened. “What do they want now?”

“They want to have Koushi Father.”

At the mention of his grandson Keiji immediately flared. “What did you say! I will not accept that! After what they did to their own daughter by abandoning her just for money now they want my grandson! I will not tolerate this.” Keiji said with an authoritative voice.

“Rest assured Father that I will not also. I told them that. But…”

“But what?”

“They’re coming to Japan. They plan to take Koushi.”

At that Keiji slammed his hand on the table in anger. “As if I will let that happen!!! I will talk with Den’ichirou to stop this madness. Make sure you talk with Daisuke and Sayuri. And don’t let the younger ones know this. Am I clear?”

“Yes Father.” Kaito agreed as he bows his head.

“Those two are happy together. I won’t let anyone destroy that happiness.” Keiji said finally as he went out to talk with his friend and make a plan.

Things always turn out to be ugly when you don’t plan ahead.

“Yes. I won’t either.” Kaito agreed as he made another call.

**~~~Back to DaiSuga~~~**

“Isn’t this place too fancy just for a simple dinner?” Suga said as he look around them to see high class people dressed well everywhere. He looks at the glittering chandelier above them and frowned. “I feel so underdressed.” He looks at his simple business suit.

“It’s okay. You’re still the most beautiful among the people here.” Daichi said as he looks at the menu.

“Daichi!!” Suga said annoyed.

“Hey don’t worry. I took you here for a reason also.” Daichi said reassuringly as he took Suga’s hand into his.

“What for?” Now Suga is curious.

“That. Yuki nee-san told me this place has specialties that are really good and top class. I want to try their food to know if it is worth it to have them cater our food for our wedding.” Daichi explained with a smile and Suga just froze on the spot making his fiancé worry over him.

“Hey? Koushi? You okay?”

“A-ah. Yeah… Yeah I’m okay.. I was just surprised. Is all.” Suga said as he looks down. When he heard the word wedding that’s when it hit him that it’s really coming true. Ever since they got engage they haven’t talk about anything for the wedding. Of course it is only plausible that every engagement leads to a wedding.

“We haven’t really talked about it ever since we got engage so I was just surprised.” Suga said as he laughs lightly.

Daichi smiles at him reassuringly. “Ah. That’s true. We haven’t. I always feel like there is this wall between us when we were only pretending. But this time our relationship is true. So I thought it’s about time we step forward. And if only I can I will marry you right now, I would do so, so I can make you mine.”

Suga blushed once again at the sincere words from Daichi. “Please stop saying embarrassing things.” He said as he averted his eyes looking at the man in front of him.

Daichi was confused at first until he re-winded what he said inside his head and he covers his mouth as he can feel his face getting hot. ‘God! That was really embarrassing!’

“Can I take your order now Sir?”

Fortunately the waiter came by to break down the awkward moment but as they place their order they keep on stealing glances towards one another like they were teenagers.

“Stop staring will you!” Daichi said when the waiter left.

“You’re the one who started it!” Suga complained also making both of them laugh.

“Did you order a shrimp dish again?” Daichi asked as he sips his wine.

“Yeah. Is something the matter with that?”

“You really love shrimp huh? Should we make the wedding cake decorated with shrimps?” Daichi said teasingly as Suga pouted. “If you do I’ll slam your face on the cake.”

“Hey! That’s harsh!!!”

“Oh will you look at that! The beautiful Sugawara-san!” A voice chimed in and they both turned their head to look at the source to find a grinning Minami Keisuke walking towards them.

“It’s been a while since I’ve last seen you Sugawara-san. I hope you’re doing okay.” Minami said as he took Suga’s hand and kissed the back of his palm like a gentleman making the silver haired man’s face to explode in red.

“You’re still beautiful as ever. No let me correct that. I know my eyes aren’t deceiving me. You’re more beautiful and more radiant.” He said in a husky/flirty voice.

“What the fuck are you doing?! Let go of my fiancé!” Daichi stood up and grab Suga’s hand away from Minami. “Daichi!”

“Ara! Sawamura-san is here too. I’m sorry I didn’t notice you since you don’t stand out so much. And besides I’m not here for you.” Minami looks towards Suga. “I’m here to claim my bride.”

Immediately Daichi grabs Minami by on his tux just like that time on their engagement party. Suga stood up and tries to calm Daichi. “Daichi! Let go of him!” Daichi did listen to him but the dark haired man glared at Minami.

“What did you just fucking say? Your bride? Are you crazy? Koushi is mine or have you not heard of that on our engagement party. Or is this not proof enough.” Daichi grabs Suga’s hand and showed him the finger where their engagement ring is sitting on Suga’s ring finger.  
Minami smirks, “I don’t care about that piece of cheap metal. You heard what I said. We’ll see who will have Sugawara-san. You just wait. Take care of yourself Sugawara-san I promise I will take you away.” With that Minami left the couple.

Daichi was about to run after him if it wasn’t for Suga stopping him. “Let go of me Suga!”

“No! If I did you’re going to do something. And I can’t let that happen.”

“Yes I will do something like knocking the hell out of him. That prick! How dare he say that?!”

“Just calm down and seat Daichi. People are looking already.” Suga calmed him again and this time Daichi sat himself but he’s still not calm. Suga seated himself also and looks worryingly at Daichi.

“Hey…Don’t worry Daichi. I’m pretty sure he was just leering at you and pissing the hell out of you. Don’t get yourself be affected by his words. I’m sure those are just empty threats of his. If you showed him that you’re getting affected then he’s just going to laugh at you more. So just calm down okay?” Suga reasoned and it seems to make Daichi a bit calm. “Here drink this.” Suga handed Daichi a glass of water and as Daichi puts down the glass Suga took his hand.

“You don’t have to worry. Even without the wedding I will always be yours Daichi. You know that right?” Those words made Daichi calm as he sighed.

“I know…. I just can’t help it. I’m sorry I lose my temper earlier.”

“It’s okay Daichi.” Suga squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

“I love you Kou…”

“I love you too Daichi.”

But deep inside Suga felt something off. Minami’s words earlier contained weight. He can feel it as it made him shiver.

“Let’s just enjoy dinner.” He shouldn’t dwell on that so much. It will only make Daichi more anxious. He only needs to focus on Daichi and no one else.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!!! I hope you guys liked this chapter!!
> 
> A long vacation is waiting for me next week so lets hope I'm lazy to go out and spend that time being at home and writing...
> 
> See you next time!!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
